INCESSANT DESIRE
by annedrew
Summary: Could there really be a father and son rivalry? Could there really be an incessant desire or an inevitable change? A story of Hanamichi, his son and Kaede Rukawa set in Japan, Italy and America.
1. Farewell My Hana

Chapter 1

Farewell My Hana

Rukawa's Residence, 1990

The story begins with a kiss. Two lovers were both naked in their intimate night. Love had flourished between them for the past nine month, and blooming more and more. 

Nine months of happiness, of desire and of the special warmth they had never felt before. Nine months of satisfaction, of fulfillment and of passion. Only to each other's arms. 

"Kaede, I'm ready to tell her." Hanamichi, a muscular six-feet-and-one inch sixteen-year old man, murmured between the exasperating yet overwheklming kiss. 

Kaede continued licking his lover's tongue, tasting every inch of his mouth with want. When Hanamichi and he were a month old in their relationship, he received his confession of having a girl pregnant by accident during a night party. 

It was stunning and heartbreaking but it was the truth and truth always hurts. He was only fifteen years old when things transpired and he was so scared, so vulnerable and so confused. 

A week from that confession, the girl, Yohko finally gave birth to her son from Sakuragi Hanamichi and unfortunately, it happened right exactly on the same day of Kaede's birthday. 

Kaede wrapped his gentle arms around his lover's toned waist and embraced him very tightly with passion. 

Yohko and the child, who was named after Hanamichi, had always shared with him for the love and attention of his own boyfriend. 

Because Kaede had frequently protested about Hanamichi's too-much thinking for Yohko and his son, that he was mostly neglected, Hanamichi decided to lessen his visit to the girl's house. 

The redheaded young man used the distance of his place to Yohko's house and his schoolworks in order to be excused of not seeing his suppose-to-be family. 

Since then, it was lucky to have him once a week in Yohko's home. 

Hanamichi loves Kaede. He loves him more than anything and it's so ironic that despite of courting 50 girls in his lifetime and having a girl pregnant, his heart melted to someone of his similar gender. 

"I love you, baby." Hanamichi murmured as he felt warmer with his boyfriend's body. 

Kaede haven't seen Hanamichi's son yet. The girl was innocent about their ongoing relationship and now, after seven months of hide and seek, Hanamichi became a man and faced the truth. 

He stood from the bed, slid on his undergarment and pants and gave Kaede a sealing kiss. It was very long and full of passion. Kaede hugged him desperately, like he would be gone forever. He felt strange. His hold to his boyfriend was strong yet delicate and he wanted a tighter embrace. 

"I love you so, Kaede. Don't you forget about that." Hanamichi hovered until the arms holding him by the waist unwraps, then he kissed his forehead lightly... and wore on his shirt and went to his destination. 

===========================

Two Hours Later

Kaede was breathing hard, groaning and restless. He was having a nightmare. It was dark all around. He could see nothing but black and a red head with both eyes closed. He touched the head he loves so much, and discovered that it was blood. 

He was perspiring from head to toe especially on the neck and the chest part. The heat was burning inside him. 

"HANA!" 

Kaede screamed as he pulled his head up from the pillow and with too much shock, his hand had struck the fragile picture frame beside his bed. 

The frame toppled to the floor and broke. 

It was Hanamichi's framed picture, which he sojourned beside his bed so everytime he wakes up in the morning, his day is already complete. 

He picked it up. Turning to see the front part, his heart trippled its beating speed. The transparent glass cracked on the head part of his lover creating web traces from it. 

_krrrrriiiiinng_

Kaede heard the phone ringing and he stabled himself for a while. 

_Krrrrriiiiinng_

He reached for the cordless phone. "Hello." 

While listening to the caller, he walked to the bathroom to have a brisk shower in order to calm himself. 

"Rukawa-kun, it's Haruko." 

_This little bitch._ He loathed her the first time he saw her and it never ceased. She had this lovely doll eyes that made Hanamichi go berserk, sweet angelic voice that could always motivate his boyfriend and everything about her. She's all that he could dislike. 

Kaede stared at his reflection on the huge clear mirror on the bathroom as he gave Haruko a chance to say what she wanted. As seconds went by, his grip on the phone strengthened and his teeth gritted. 

Haruko wasn't finish yet but he turned the phone off already. It's enough said. He understood it perfectly well and it was pestering him. 

With collecting rage and fury, it was inevitable for him to throw the phone on the mirror and making cracked lines on it. Hanamichi was rushed to the hospital. He was driving a car with Yohko and their son on the passenger's seat. It was ten in the evening then. Witnesses claimed that they spot the couple fighting inside the car so the man wasn't able to concentrate on his driving. 

The car bumped to a ten-wheeler truck. 

The soap and shampoo containers were trashed on the floor. The chinese vases laid broken in pieces on the blue tiles and Kaede was grieving on the corner. His eyes were full of tears. 

_I should go to the hospital. Maybe he's still alive. No. He truly is alive._ Without further ado, he stood from the floor and hurried to the hospital where Hanamichi, Yohko and their son was in. 

===================================

Kaede drove 7 kilometers towards the hospital in five minutes just to hear a negative result from the doctor. 

They couldn't save him. His bones and muscles malfunctioned from the crash and a large amount of blood had spilled from his veins. When Hanamichi's body arrived in the emergency room, the heart was no longer beating. Technology and professional skills weren't able to revive him. 

Same thing happened to the girl. When the car was about to hit the towering metal truck, she wrapped her whole body to her son to shield him. According to rescuers, Hanamichi was hugging the girl and his son when they found them inside the crushed car. 

Fortunately, the baby was saved. Only some cuts were found on the lithe body because his parents covered him entirely. 

For seemingly like hours, Kaede just stared on the dead body of his boyfriend in the ICU. The girl's body was on the other cubicle and the baby was on the next. Kaede had no intention to see any of them. All he cared about was Hanamichi and his sudden departure from his life. 

His entire being was mourning. His life had been a living hell since he was born. His mother died when he was conceived and his father, the very successful businessman never been a father to him. 

Kaede had never met the eyes of love and when he did, only just once, it made him complete but only for nine months. Only nine months. The only person he loved, the only person he felt secured and mirthful with, was now gone. 

The most precious gift he ever received was taken away from him in a very swift pace. 

==================================

"Rukawa." 

_That voice. Everytime I hear it, I turn unfortunate. What does she needs this time? Take my life?_

"Rukawa." She spoke again and Kaede just rose a brow to signal he was listening. But perhaps only for a short time. "I just had a talk with the Yohko's family. They said they would be sending Sakuragi's son to the orphanage. They have no money to sustain him especially when he starts schooling... and most of their fortune was paid to the hospital bills." 

Kaede looked at the midnight blue coffin of his beloved boyfriend, which was be brought towards the dug soil. He never cared about Hanamichi's son. When his boyfriend was still alive, he used to urge him to accompany him when he visits his son, but Kaede always refused. 

He was absolutely hurt when he knew his Hanamichi had a son and it's enough to kill him. Seeing that little boy of his boyfriend, wouldn't help him a bit. 

Kaede ignored Haruko's words. 

"Rukawa, he's Sakuragi's son." Haruko spoke with sympathy and tears on her eyes. Hanamichi was her bestfriend and she was awrae about his relationship with the super-rookie, Rukawa Kaede, since the very first day. "If he's alive, he wouldn't let his son go to the orphanage. I had a research about orphanages before and I learned that children, when they fall to a wrong foster family, they might get abused, mistreated and..." 

She wasn't able to continue when Kaede suddenly flashed her a daggering ice-cold glare. _You're too talkative. The hell you care. Keep the baby if you want him._ "What do you want me to do? Take care of the kid?" 

"Yes." 

"He's not mine, and never will be." 

Haruko was stunned on the response. _How could he be so selfish?_ "Please. If only I have enough money, I would rather take care of Hana-chan. But... but...oh please Rukawa-kun." Haruko pleaded, almost kneeling to the super-rookie. "Sakuragi died saving Hana-chan. Don't waste his death, please." 

Kaede paid no heed of the sobbing Haruko. The coffin of Hana was opened once more for a last look and Yohko's family came together with Hanamichi's son. The grandmother held the child in one arm towards Hanamichi's coffin and let him see his father before the coffin is kept on the ground. 

The super-rookie looked at the child. It was the first time he saw Hana-chan. He's cute, cuddly and very innocent, but he didn't impress Kaede or capture his empathy at all. Hanamichi died because he had to argue with Yohko and if that baby was never been born, Hanamichi would never have any connection with that girl. 

Hanamichi would still be alive in his arms right now. 

Yohko's mother let Hana-chan reach his father's coffin after holding Yohko's. She let the child's palm touch the glass covering his father's face. 

Little Hana might never remember that day, but at least he had felt his father to the very last minute it would see the light on earth. 

Kaede watched as the coffin was being tug down the ground. He had been crying for days and he didn't expect he still have tears left to spill out. He did cry, again. 

"Farewell, my Hana." 

-tsuzuku- 


	2. Untitled

Incessant Desire 

Chapter Two

Kaede Rukawa had never been so energetic, so vigor and so determined all his life. It was double the old-perfectionist-Rukawa. He was even more. 

He dribbled the basketball in an intensified force that quaked the wooden ground of his private Basketball court inside his million-dollar-worth house. He sprinted like a tiger aiming for food and without any hesitations. His cobalt blue eyes chilled like a hungry fox and in a very quick movement, he dunked the ball to the hoop. 

It had been two grueling weeks since Hanamichi Sakuragi's funeral and he was fortunate to be still alive right now. He couldn't calculate how many times he intended to kill himself. He felt his irrational life drowning him to inferno and it was the fight he couldn't battle with. Not without the man he only loved in his life. 

His biological father called last night from Los Angeles, California. Mr. Rukawa had been aware of the news and knowing that Hanamichi Sakuragi was the only closest friend of his son, he felt the force that asked him to call his son in Kanagawa. 

Kaede had never cried in the presence of his biological father whom he had only seen four or five times in his sixteen years on earth. But the mere mention of his boyfriend's tragic death, made him surrender his hard core. 

"I wonder if you would just prefer staying here in L.A. and pursue your studies also here. Besides, you could enhance your athletic skills here." 

The words of his father echoed on his mind since last night. It was the very first time his father showed concern for him especially to his Basketball dreams. He knew Anzai-sensei would disapprove but he felt it was the right path. 

Leaving the region of Kanagawa would give him nothing but peace of mind and a new life to begin. 

Everytime he looks around and see a familiar place where Sakuragi and he used to spend time with, he felt the pain in his heart. The best way he knew right now was to depart himself from the loving memories he had in his birthplace especially his memories of Hanamichi Sakuragi. 

Kaede dribbled the ball once more and in a fierceful move, he made a three-point shot that entered the hoop in a bull's eye. 

Finally, he would be able to train in America. It was his long-time dream that he didn't pursue for a while because of his love for Sakuragi. He didn't want to leave him. He wanted to be with him all day and all night. But now that Sakuragi was gone, there's nothing left for him in Kanagawa. 

_Don't give up, Kaede._

If only he could speak with Sakuragi, his boyfriend would surely say those words to him. 

"Yes Hana, I will never give up." 

The next morning, Kaede began placing some of his things on his luggage bag. Two more nights and he would be leaving Kanagawa forever to pursue his lifetime dream, to be a Basketball pro. 

He was certain that wherever his Hanamichi may be, he is happy for him. 

Suddenly, the phone rang. 

Kaede had been used with the ringing sound since the death of Sakuragi. Before, only Sakuragi phoned him or sometimes Akagi for some emergency practices, but because of what happened to his boyfriend, it seemed like the entire world cared for him. 

Kogure, Mitsui, Ayako, Miyagi and Haruko. Especially Haruko. That Akagi-sister called him more often since Sakuragi's death. 

"Moshi Moshi." 

"Rukawa-kun." 

Kaede wanted to put the phone down after recognizing the voice. He knew perfectly well that voice. It's Haruko Akagi, again. 

"What?" Kaede gave her a chance to speak. Maybe this time she had better things to tell rather than comforting him with her sweet mellow irritating female voice. 

"I heard you're leaving to America soon." 

_Don't tell me you're going to follow and pisses my life?_ Kaede thought. 

Without receiving any response from Kaede, Haruko assumed a yes-answer. 

"What about Hana-chan? Are you leaving him?" 

_Not again._ Kaede rolled his eyes. 

"You want me to bring him?" He sarcastically asked. 

"Hana-chan is in the orphanage now. Sakuragi-kun's parents-in-law have financial problems and they couldn't raise the baby by themselves." 

"So?" 

Haruko had been used of Kaede Rukawa's coldblooded attitude that his reaction towards Hana-chan's fate wasn't considered as cruelty yet. 

"You know what could possibly happen? If a wrong family adopts him and mistreated him, Hana-chan's future would be miserable." 

"Is that my concern?" 

"Sure you do." Haruko blurted. "He's Sakuragi-kun's son and he died to save his life..." 

"That's why I blame that child for his father's death." 

"No." 

"Would you please stop calling me?" Kaede suddenly put the phone down and continued fixing his things. 

Kaede took Sakuragi's framed picture from his bedside table. His boyfriend was so handsome especially on his semi-bald redhead. Then he smiled upon staring at the colored photo. He would bring that frame to Los Angeles and it would serve as his inspiration to succeed in America and his pillow when he needed to cry. 

As he placed the frame inside the luggage bag, something reeled on his mind. 

_"Please Kaede, I just want you to see my son." Sakuragi held Kaede's hand softly and kneeled before him. "He's a very beautiful boy. He has long legs, tan skin and I bet he would be a Basketball player too, like me." _

Kaede was overwhelmed with the puppy eyes of his boyfriend. He gave him a peck on the lips and grinned. 

"I love you, Hana." He kissed him tenderly and inserted his wet tongue to his. 

Kaede realized how much he changed the topic whenever Sakuragi talked about his son. He apparently cared nothing for the child and most especially now that he knew his boyfriend's death was caused by that same child. 

But no matter how he hid himself to the truth, Sakuragi loved his son and he couldn't fake that. 

His boyfriend's time and love were divided between them and it made Kaede very jealous. 

_Then they'll ask me to keep the baby?_ He told himself. He would live in Los Angeles not only to be a Basketball pro, but to move on. _How could I move on when everytime I look at that child, I see Hana?_

Two more mornings and Kaede Rukawa found himself in the waiting area of the airport. He was in his white simple V-neck shirt and pants. 

Suddenly, he glanced on his right. Three meters away he could view Haruko holding Hana-chan in her arms. 

Kaede couldn't believe what he did. He sent his lawyers to the orphanage yesterday to clear any documents related in his adoption for Hana-chan and with mind and fortune, he was able to have the child. 

Now he could see the baby in white sleeveless and shorts with a bib around his neck. Sakuragi's parents-in-law were also there to bid farewell to the child. In addition, the entire Shohoku team came to say farewell to their very popular super-rookie. Also, the Ru-Ka-Wa cheerleaders and the brigade were present. 

Kaede kept his temper. He called Haruko last night and informed her about his adoption to Hana-chan in order to let her mouth shut. He didn't want that girl to be calling him in America and ruining his peaceful life anymore. 

But beacuse of that one single move, everyone knew it. It was like a headline news that spread like a wildfire. 

Everyone was there to say goodbye to him. 

When the airplane flight for Los Angeles was announced, Rukawa took his luggage and walked towards the departure section. He had hired a nanny for the baby that would also leave Los Angeles after two days and return to Kanagawa. Kaede would prefer to meet no Japanese people that could remind him of his Hanamichi. 

-to be continued-


	3. The World is Round

Chapter Three

The World is Round

Kaede Rukawa entered the huge oak door with his lithe face tilted down. He was expressionless. No one can determine if he's grieving, rejoicing or frightened. He had given too much of his emotion in the past weeks since Hanamichi Sakuragi died. More than any emotion he had released in his entire life. 

"Welcome to L.A., my son." Mr. Henry Rukawa spread his arms like an eagle soaring above the sky to greet his one and only son to his first wife. "How's the trip?" 

Rukawa just gazed at the sapphire blue eyes of his father, perhaps only to see something that might have changed on his features. They haven't seen each other for five years since Henry was married to an American woman, but Rukawa's heart cried nothing for finally seeing his father. 

Henry wrapped his arms around his son tightly. He missed him so much. When his first wife died from a suicidal intention, Rukawa refused living with him in America and be close with his new wife. Having enough money to sustain his son's decision of living independently in Japan, Henry had no repudiation. 

"I've asked my assitant to fix all your requirements in getting to Marymount High School. I hope you'll like it there." 

Rukawa gave his father one last glance and continued stepping forward. For strangers to their lives, the scene was like two males who just met. Henry chose not to argue with his son. He knew him perfectly well so he just remains silent and gives his son a space. 

The raven-haired Japanese newcomer in Los Angeles, approached the vast viewing terrace of the house. He dropped his palms on the metal bar and gazed on the city. He inhaled the air of Los Angeles to his lungs, feeling its freshness, the feeling of having another life to live by. 

_Hana... you often tell me to pursue my dreams and leave to America. Here I am Hana... in Los Angeles and will be having the American training I used to dream about._

Rukawa resisted his tears to swell on his pretty blue eyes. He had cried too much, he had suffered the misery of losing someone he loves so much. _I hope you're happy now, Hana._ Rukawa gripped the metal bar almost crashing it if his strength allows. Sakuragi had so much pain living from the death of his dearest father, and in having a girl pregnant. They both were problematic adolescence, but now, he's alone to face his wolrd of endeavours. _I will always love you, Hana. Till we meet again. I hope..._

**************************************

In the opening of classes in September, Kaede Rukawa began his Basketball training. First, he played in the training pool and as days went by and he had proved his inclination in the sports, he became a regular member of the team. 

Having Basketball as his hobby, his best friend, his life; success became a part of his struggles. He didn't have to please anyone, to adapt in the American ways and neither to vie for Prom King; those things had never captured his interest but came like an inveitable rain to his life. 

He was engaged in a private tutorial of the English Language for four years until he could speak it fluently like his native media. He even neglect speaking in Niponggo and he cared nothing to preserve it. All day long he spoke in the American tongue, he lived like Americans do such as having coffee in Starbucks and he wore American clothes as well. 

Hana-chan, Sakuragi's son that caused his tragedy was long forgotten. Rukawa financed the child's education and everything he needs, but he never cared to pay him a visit. He let Hana-chan grows with private maids and he never bother to be updated on the child's performance. 

Fourteen years after the death of Hanamichi Sakuragi, Rukawa had finally accepted the truth though there are still nights of depression and cravings to touch his beloved once again. 

One night, he came home after a five-hour Basketball training. In the previous year he was accepted in the first line-up of the NBA Los Angeles Lakers team and he gained popularity in a short period of time. His talent was now recognized globally. 

He inched towards the bar area of his house. It was the house he had sojourned for the past several years since he set foot in Los Angeles. 

Rukawa took a bottle of hard liquor from the wooden shelves, took the cork off and pour some of the temptuous liquid in a wine glass. He took a sip and swallowed the sensation it offered. The heat consumed his stomach. 

It was his birthday. His father gave him a red Porsche two-door car but he completely ignored it. He always did. He never accepted a birthday present in his life, except from his mother and from Sakuragi. But since they're gone, far from him, only Basketball gives him a reason to live and aspire. 

Rukawa took another sip of the warm liquid. He looked straight at nowhere, remembering the last happy birthday he ever celebrated. His first and last birthday with Hanamichi Sakuragi. 

They had eaten in a posh restaurant, talked with each other about anything under the sun and went home to Rukawa's place. They were suppose to have an intimate night to the deepest level when Sakuragi's cellphone rang and it was an emergency call from his ex-girlfriend. Rukawa had to accept the delay and Sakuragi had to leave because his ex-girlfriend was rushed to the hospital and in labor of giving birth. 

The raven-haired ex-Shohoku ace tightened his hold on the wine glass and suddenly threw it on the wall robustly. _Them. They had caused every misery I had and having now._ Rukawa's chest panted hard. He was quivering with anger and rage. He hates Sakuragi's ex-girlfriend and as well as his son. 

"Fuck them!" He screamed to release all the burning emotion inside him. 

****************************************

Loud Rock music filled the disco place that night. Sexy girls in skimpy outfits showed their bootylicious body on the dance floor and so were the gorgeous hunks. 

"Have fun, guys, Just order anything. It's my birthday!" A tipsy six-footer guy in dark sleeveless top, revealing his toned chest, announced. His words earned roars from the party animals and bottles of beer were toast for him. 

"Sakuragi!" A hip-hop guy in loose jersey shirt and heavy necklaces approached the birthday boy and shook hands with him. "Nice car!" 

"Thanks." Hana-chan smiled and walked towards the dance floor sluggishly. That afternoon he received a red Porsche two-door car from the person who had been financing his needs since he could remember. But he never met him. His private headmaid said it's a male but he was apparently not his biological father because they had no physical resemblance at all. Even if he wanted to express his gratitude for the kind man who serves as his father, he couldn't. 

In the dance floor, two girls were grooving. 

"Cher, Sakuragi is looking for you." The other told her friend. 

"Let him." Cher said without cutting her sexy dance. 

"Better be protective of him. A lot of girls wants him so badly." 

"His MONEY so badly." Cher corrected in a devilish tone and then suddenly her voice turned mild. "Hey, the Lakers will be playing next week against the Nets. Wanna go?" 

"Sure. Why not? Can't wait to see Kaede Rukawa upclose." 

"So am I." 

The two girls giggled and forgot about the birthday boy who had been looking for them. 

to-be-continued 


	4. Records Reveal a Past

Chapter Four

Records Reveal a Past

It was few minutes before classes starts in a Monday morning. The hallway of Notre Dame Private School was filled with boys in navy blue American suit with tie and girls in skimpy checkered skirt and long-sleeved upper clothing. 

Cher Bledel, a senior student in long wavy blonde hair slumped her model body on a gorgeous senior Basketball hunk, Steve Calvin. Cher's silky hair twirled on her shoulders and her cherry-color-shaded lips curved in a flirting style. 

Steve gave her a deep and torrid kiss in front of their other friends in the hallway. 

"Sakuragi haven't been to school for a week now." 

A voice spoke from their behind that stopped the french-kissing of the two popular persons in campus. Cher and Steve glanced behind them and met the furious green eyes of Billy. 

Billy was Sakuragi's classmate and he was the hiphop blonde guy who complimented Sakuragi's new Porsche car during his party last week. 

"So...?" Cher said in a get-away-intruder tone. She lifted a brow. 

"Aren't you concern enough for your boyfriend? Or you have found someone else too fast." 

Billy eyed Steve who was looking at him like a preparing lion to attack its enemy. But Billy had gathered enough courage even before he confronted them. 

"He's not my boyfriend." Cher corrected, irritatedly. 

"Hey you!" Steve pointed at him. "Hey shut-up jerk! How dare you to come here and tell us what to do?" 

"Because you don't have enough brain to figure it out." 

Billy replied with a bit shaking hands. Steve was about to jab the face of the hiphop guy when suddenly a robust hand gripped his arm, almost crashing it. 

"Sa-sakuragi?" 

Steve saw the burning chocolate brown irate eyes of Hanamichi Sakuragi. Last week, during Sakuragi's brithday, he learned about the bitchy side of Cher. He knew the girl was only playing with his feelings and it hurt him so much. Sakuragi didn't come to school for a week and now that he's back, everyone was shocked to see his semi-bald head in a newly-dyed red hair. 

Sakuragi didn't wait long to push Steve against the thin metal of the locker's facade. He gripped the boy's collar and pulled him closer. Steve didn't chicken out to still look aggressive even with the darkening look of Sakuragi. 

They were both six-feet tall and other students circled them for the show. 

"Asshole..." Steve murmured confidently and very ready to have a brawl with Sakuragi. 

The Freshman guy had always been so gentle to everyone. He had several friends although most of them only run for his pocket, like Cher. But now things had changed. Hanamichi Sakuragi was no longer the friendly and funny guy in campus, he is in rage, as red as his hair. 

"Say that again!" Sakuragi demanded. 

Cher, sensing the dangerous state of her real boyfriend, spoke. "Fuck you, Sakuragi! Get off him." 

Sakuragi had loved that sweet voice but for a week of depression, he had forgotten loving it. All that matters now was the heat to realease from his soul. 

The redhead suddenly kicked Steve with his right knee. The Basketball jock crunched forward because of the pain. When he had revived, he suddenly plunged his fist towards the tan face of Sakuragi but it was hindered. 

Sakuragi gripped his fist tightly like an iron man and threw it away forcefully. "Don't you dare." 

"Anybody please help!" Cher was screaming frantically, trying to save Steve but the crowd was too busy for the show. It was like watching a James Bond film. 

Sakuragi pushed Steve on the cold marble floor and stepped his foot on the toned muscle of the Basketball jock. "What do you call me?" 

Steve stared at him, unretreatingly. "Asshole." 

Suddenly, the female principal appeared. "What is this?" Her eyes were as wide as saucers and her thin brows were uplifted. "Who started this?" 

The principal, Ms. Mayer looked at the worried face of Cher. The girl pointed at the panting Sakuragi. 

"Him." 

Sakuragi gazed at her. He always thought she cares for him, that he'll find on her the love he had been deprived of since the farthest day he could remember. 

*************************************

"First, it's smoking, next, having sex in the classroom and now..." Ms. Mayer's long rigid face with wrinkles, registered on Carla's head. Carla was the private headmaid of Hanamichi Sakuragi, she's twenty-seven years old and she was called by the principal to come to school. 

"I'm sorry ma'am." Carla spoke politely. Since Sakuragi was a kid, he had been engaged in a lot of fights and she was the one who often comes to talk to the principal, guidance counselor or teacher. 

"Sorry? Is that what you told me last month and two months ago?" 

"What do you want me to say?" 

The principal rolled her eyes, impatiently. "This is a private institution Ms. Henson. We are responsible in bringing up good future leaders and we can't just let this thing pass. Mr. Sakuragi needs guidance, and not only from us or from you. But from his parents." 

"But..." Carla's forehead wrinkled. This is the third time she told the principal that Hanamichi Sakuragi himself haven't even seen his parents. Someone was only financing his needs. 

"I know Ms. Henson." The principal didn't let loose of her formality. She tried harder to speak calmly. "Maybe that person, whoever he is, should see us soon since he has the right to know what this kid is doing with his money." 

"I'm certain he wouldn't." 

"Why not?" 

Carla's vocabulary suddenly shrunk. She couldn't find the words to explain it. Every month she receives money on her account and so did Sakuragi but none of them had ever met the person sending them cash. The principal would surely take it as an aliby. Who the hell would do a very huge thing for someone without wanting to be recognized? 

Hearing no words from Carla, the principal pursued. "I'm warning you, Ms. Henson. If this very kind person doesn't appear in my office in a week, Sakuragi will be kicked out from this school." 

************************************

That night, Carla gathered all the papers she has about Sakuragi. She examined the original Birth Certificate, which she uses in enrolling the boy to school and other significance of it. 

_Oh no. His parents are Japanese._ She never gives a thought of it before. She had been keeping that document for a long time and she's perfectly aware of the Japanese ancestry of Sakuragi. But now is the time to pay heed on it. 

Carla continued flipping the other papers until she stopped from shock. It's an adoption paper signed in Japan fourteen years ago. On the lower part of the paper she saw the signature of a lawyer and.... _Rukawa Kaede?_

The name Rukawa Kaede wasn't an alien to her at all. With the Basketball star's popularity around the world, an ordinary woman like Carla would surely know him. 

"He was adopted by Rukawa Kaede?" She mumbled. 

It existed on her mind that two people might have the name Rukawa Kaede, but as she scanned the paper, she saw the address Kanagawa region and the age of the one who adopted Sakuragi. 

Carla knows a lot about the famous Basketball star. He's from Kanagawa, Japan. If she would match the age of Rukawa Kaede during the date when the adoption paper was signed, it's positive. 

to-be-continued 

***********************************

For those who spent a time for dropping in the review board, my huge appreciation to you. 

miracle*me--gil von blaud--chi--Mag Magenta--sereneione--kawai clo--chris37--Nivell 

*Sakuragi's son's birthday is same as Rukawa's. 


	5. Finally

Chapter Four

Finally

Carla's back had been slumped on the cold white wall of the Lakers' Home Gymnasium. Her long black hair fell above her shoulders in a mess and her white cheeks had turned scarlet. 

She had been standing there for almost three hours, waiting for the Lakers team to come out from their Basketball training. Her knees were already similar to vegetable, but she fought with the urge to fall down. 

Suddenly, Carla oticed fewer and fewer people passing the hallway. Then a stern-looking security guard approached her. 

"Excuse ms., the gymnasium will be closed in a minute." The guard eyed her suspiciously. "Are you waiting for someone?" 

"Yes." Carla breathed, with a look of exhaustion on her pretty young face. "I need to see Mr. Rukawa Kaede." 

The security guard released a sarcastic smirk. The girl was like dreaming the heaven to fall on earth. 

"Do you have a scheduled appointment with him?" 

"No." Carla felt like dropping on the floor. Her eyes were opening in a tired way. "It's an emergency. I have to speak with him, as soon as possible." 

"I'm sorry but this is not the way where the players are coming out. They have a secret exit door to keep out with their fans." 

Carla's jaws dropped. She had been waiting there for several hours only to discover she's on a wrong place. "What? Where are they now???" 

"The training ended an hour ago." 

Carla felt her mouth dry. "No." She put her hands over the guard's shoulders and plead. "Where is that exit? I have to see him, please." 

"I'm sorry ms., but our task is to protect the players. We swore to secrecy." 

The woman would never let any of her hardship to be throwm away like a garbage. She paid no heed of the security guard's words and ran away as fast as she could. 

"Hey! Where you going?" 

The guard rushed towards the woman who was sprinting towards the back of the gymnasium. 

_I have to see him. An hour is not too long. He might still be here._ Carla inhaled deeply as she hastily get on the back side of the gymnasium. 

When she reached the back side, a black limousine car was simultaneously leaving the basement parking space. Carla stopped on her heels and gathered more air. 

"I got you!" 

Suddenly, someone grasped her arm tightly. 

Carla had no intention to frustrate her motive. Hoping the owner of the car was a Lakers player or Rukawa Kaede himself, she forcefully escape from the robust hold of the guard and trotted in front of the limousine car. She spread her arms like an eagle and stopped the car. 

The car haulted and the same security guard went towards the woman to pull her arms on her back. This time Carla had no way to escape and she had no plans to. It's enough getting the attention of the car's passengers. 

"I.NEED to speak to MR. Rukawa Kaede." Carla yelled and the car's chauffeur heard her. 

The chauffeur glanced behind him to the sleeping Basketball celebrity. He had a talk with the coach that brought him to stay in the gymnasium a little longer after their training. 

The man gulped and didn't intend to wake the raven-haired man or he'll be sent to the hospital in no time. He pushed the button to pull the dark-tinted window down and peeked out. "He's sleeping." 

Carla was surprised that the car was indeed belonged to Rukawa Kaede. She shook her body to evade from the guard's capture but to no avail. Only one option was left: she stamped the man's foot that provoked him to scream in pain. 

Having the right opportunity, Carla rushed towards the back door of the limousine and knocked on the window. "Mr. Rukawa. Mr. Rukawa. I need to speak with you, please..." 

The chauffeur symphatized with the cries of the woman. He wanted to earn the Basketball star's attention but he knew well it costs his life to do so. 

"Rukawa Kaede." Carla persisted as she could feel more security guards coming her way. 

To help the woman, the chauffeur pushed the button to open the window of Rukawa. 

Carla tug her head in and called the sleeping Rukawa. "Mr. Rukawa. You need to know about your son, Hanamichi Sakuragi." 

Rukawa's consciousness slowly returned as his eyes opened lazily. He never thought of killing the sleep-intruder because he himself was interested in the name Hanamichi Sakuragi. 

The Basketball star gazed at Carla with bewilderment. 

*******************************

In the Notre Dame Private School 

Sakuragi sat on his chair inside the classroom. Everyone was hovering for the teacher to come and noise was inevitable. 

On his every side he could hear laughters, giggles and loud mouths speaking like the entire world cares. On his right he could eavesdrop on the girl talk of his five female classmates. 

"Rukawa Kaede." 

"Omigosh! Have you watched their game last night?" 

"Yes! The replay???" 

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

Sakuragi covered his both ears. He often heard the name Rukawa Kaede from Cher and he loathed to hear it again. It reminded him of the girl he once loved so much, more than his life. 

"EXCUSE ME!" A lady personnel appeared on the front door. No one realize she had been there calling their attention until she yelled. "Where's Mr. Hanamichi Sakuragi?" 

All eyes centered at the sitting redhead and it's an enough act for the personnel to find the boy. She's already familiar with that face being a frequent customer in the Guidance Office. 

The lady personnel asked him to come with her and she brought him on the principal's office. 

"Ok, Mr. Sakuragi." The prinicpal leaned closer to her table and looked imperatively at the very quiet redhead. "Where's your father?" 

It had been a week since he was caught hurting Steve Calvin and the principal was only waiting for the right authority figure concern before suspending the boy. 

When Sakuragi didn't give any response, the principal rose her thin brow to rival a sewing thread. 

"Do you really want to be out of this school?" 

"Yes.I.do." 

Sakuragi didn't retaliate from the threatening gaze of Ms. Mayer. He emphasized every word he uttered and nothing of it was a lie. He detested studying, he detested the Notre Dame school and he didn't care if tomorrow ever comes. 

"What Do You SAY?" 

"I said.Yes.I.do." 

The principal was about to speak when the secretary knocked on the door. 

"Yes Joan?" 

"Ms. Mayer." The secretary's face was apparently scarlet. Sakuragi didn't notice it because his eyes focused on the floor. "Mr. Sakuragi's father is here." She said excitedly. 

Both the principal and Sakuragi was surprised. The redhead tilted his eyes a bit to the wall as he registered the information heralded by the secretary. 

"Let him come." Ms. Mayer asked while preparing herself for a round of deep talking. Sakuragi needs to learn his lesson and his father must teach him. That was the principal's main objective. 

Joan gave way for the guest. Slowly, Sakuragi glanced at the door to finally see the face of the man to whom he owes his life. 

In seconds, a six feet and seven inches raven-haired man appeared on the doorway. Ms. Mayer was dumbfounded as she gazed at the tall figure from head to toe and back and forth. 

Sakuragi's chocolate brown eyes stopped at the sapphire blue pools of the newcomer. 

It took long before the principal and Sakuragi to return on earth. Until Ms. Mayer was the one to break the silence. 

"So... Mr..." The principal didn't know how she would address the man. She definitely knows him but calling him in his celebrity name might make her obssession to Basketball stars apparent. 

"Mr. Rukawa Kaede... I suppose." Ms. Mayer said. "You may take a seat." 

The principal motioned for the seat on the side of her table and as Rukawa got closer, Sakuragi felt his heart drumming. It could be about the excitement of finally meeting the man he treats his father, or perhaps the shock of discovering he's being financed by a famous celebrity or angry for seeing Rukawa Kaede in front of him. Whatever emotion was responsible for his rapid heartbeat, Sakuragi didn't mind to know. 

The sapphire blue eyes of Rukawa Kaede numbed his throat that he wasn't able to speak and think but only to look. 

The principal began her talk with the famous Basketball Star while Sakuragi couldn't manage to withdraw his stares at the popular celebrity. 

to-be-continued 

********************************************

Visit the STRICTLY RUHANA site 

Type thrill.to on the address bar 


	6. Mirror of Love

Chapter Six

Mirror of Love

Kaede Rukawa exit the principal's office. His meeting with the principal was nothing but nonsense. He couldn't believe he come to that school and meet face-to-face the son of his past boyfriend, after fourteen long grueling years. 

Meanwhile, Sakuragi followed the man he called his father and he didn't bother to pay respect for Ms. Mayers before leaving her office. 

"Mr. Rukawa." Sakuragi shouted and his manly voice echoed on the deserted hallway. It's been half an hour since the classes ended and the corridors were already evacuated. 

Rukawa stopped. He haven't heard Hanamichi Sakuragi's voice before that, because during the conference with the principal, the boy was very silent. Either he nods or smirks. 

The raven-haired Basketball star eyed the one calling him and met chocolate brown eyes once more. It's been a long time since he had seen such brown eyes. It wasn't just any pair of angelic amber eyes, it was twinkling with delight and sweetness that had always melted his frozen heart. 

Being certain he had the man's attention, Sakuragi inched towards him with a smile of a child coming to his long-lost favorite toy. 

He stopped in front of the stiff Rukawa and looked at him straight in the eyes. 

"Thank you." 

Rukawa shielded his heart from softening. He made sure it would remain as rigid as a metal, especially to the boy he loaths so much in his life. 

Sakuragi's head tilted a bit from the embarrassment of having no response or any reaction from Rukawa. The boy had been so grateful for his kindness and he had been longing for this moment to thank him, to finally meet him. 

Rukawa continued walking and Sakuragi gathered all his courage to call his attention once more. Rukawa stopped and this time he faced him. 

"Tell me everything you need to tell in one call." Rukawa murmured coldly. 

Sakuragi was slowly feeling the inavailability of the man in front of him. Perhaps he's too busy nowadays or he's just not interested to talk with him. 

Resisting the force that told him not to approach Rukawa, Sakuragi murmured politely. His head facing the floor. 

"Carla told me she would talk to you." 

Rukawa looked at him in chilled blue eyes. He's talking nonsense like his father often was. 

_But I didn't know it's you._ Sakuragi told himself. "I just want to ask." 

"Don't waste my time." 

Sakuragi was surprised of the man's unfriendliness. Now he knows the reason why his female classmates always said there's only a handful of interviews with Rukawa Kaede. He's an obnoxious asian star who made it in the international competition. He's too proud of himself, egoistic and with no heart that lies beneath his husky chest. 

"D-do..." He grasped for breath. "Do you know my parents?" 

Now it's the moment of shock for Rukawa. He had no words to answer the question. It's his hated topic that he haven't spoken of for fourteen years. 

To elude the question, he turned his back and pursued his walk. 

"Be thankful for your headmaid." Rukawa said and left the hallway. Sakuragi wanted to catch up but he ran out of voice. The redhead stood along the hallway, watching the retreating back of the man he called his father. 

Rukawa went towards his parked silver BMW convertible, pushed on the remote key to unlock the doors and hopped in. The real reason he accepted the plead of Carla was because he wanted to see Sakuragi's son. 

He had the desire to see how Hana-chan was doing now that he's at same age when Sakuragi died. 

There was no mistake. Now that he have seen him, the boy who only used to be a little baby before, he was exhilarated. 

Rukawa gripped the wheel tight and bumped his head on it once, twice and thrice. He couldn't find the reason why. He suppose to be burning in rage and let Hana-chan be out of his school. It's his own fault that he was under-probation. 

After a deep reverie, Rukawa started his engine and drove on. As he went farther from the school's building, he saw a redhead guy walking towards the gate. He perfectly recognized him. 

He hauled his car and opened the window to see the boy face to face once more. 

"Where's your car?" He queried. 

Sakuragi was half-surprised and half-zestful to see Rukawa. "I prefer to walk today. I hate driving a car here." 

Rukawa defintely knew about his residence because it's his and he was aware of its distance from Notre Dame School. 

"Get in." Rukawa pushed the car door open to welcome the boy. 

Sakuragi was pleased and he accepted the offer. Spending a time with his father was his longtime wish. 

The car drove on with Rukawa holding the wheel and Sakuragi in the passenger's seat. 

There was a complete silence inside the car. Rukawa couldn't take his eyes off the redhead. From the head, to the deep brown eyes, to the muscled chest and long legs, it seemed like he was back in the time when his beloved boyfriend was still alive. 

It seemed like seeing Sakuragi alive again. 

"How old are you?" Rukawa asked out of the bloom. 

"Fifteen." 

Rukawa's brows knitted. He absolutely knows that fact before visiting the school. Carla told him, so why did he even ask? 

Sakuragi's eyes widened as he noticed that Rukawa didn't turn on the street heading to the redhead's residence. 

"Dad, we suppose to turn there." 

Rukawa was astounded someone called him DAD. It soothes him very much and he wanted to hear the boy he once knew as Hana-chan to speak it again. 

Sakuragi had no idea of the happening, but he trusted Rukawa enough that he wouldn't be in danger so he chose not to protest wherever the car was going to. 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

Sakuragi entered the doors of a posh Japanese restaurant with his father and it was inevitable for several eyes to turn towards their direction. 

_Rukawa Kaede _

Oh it's him! It's him! 

The people there were rich and educated for proper ettiquette but seeing a famous celebrity was their weakness, especially when it's as gorgeous as Rukawa Kaede. 

Sakuragi gulped as the menu folder was handed to him. He was perching across his father and he had never been to any Japanese restaurant before. 

"One Tuna Teriyaki, Iced tea shake and.." A pair of blue eyes stared at the redhead. Rukawa suddenly remembered his past boyfriend loving the taste of Sushi and ramen to the maximum. "How about you?" 

With deep brown eyes roaming back and forth on the menu folder, Rukawa sensed the innocence of the boy in front of him regarding Japanese foods. 

"Try sushi and ramen." Rukawa said, emotionless. 

Sakuragi just grinned and Rukawa took it as a yes. 

While hovering for their foods to be served, Rukawa looked around the interior of the restaurant. The huge sliding windows made from woods, the red rectangular frames with Kanji characters and pictures of Japanese women with chopsticks on their rolled raven hair. 

"You miss your place?" 

Sakuragi suddenly murmured. He was absolutely aware of the Basketball star's Japanese heritage. 

Rukawa looked at him piercingly and the latter was daggered by those chilling blue eyes. 

_He's not mad, isn't he? No, he's not._ Sakuragi convinced himself. 

Finally, the redhead had the courage to ask the question he wanted to know for so many years. 

"Dad," he gazed at Rukawa slowly. "A lot of people are asking if I'm a Japanese.... am I?" 

A deep long silence existed between them. No one speak. Their eyes stared at each other in a mutual feeling of overwhelming but Rukawa was half unwilling to answer the question even if it's about Hana-chan's peace of mind. 

"Rukawa." 

Rukawa and Sakuragi was surprised and they glanced at the man standing beside them. Sakuragi's brows knitted though he knows he shouldn't be shocked of people recognizing his father in a public place like that. 

However, for Rukawa, it was a different thing. 

_Ouzumi._

--TSUSUKU-- 

**************************************

This is my offering for the endangered RUHANA fictions in this site.


	7. Against the Odds

Chapter Seven

Hope against Odds

Rukawa's ocean-beauty blue eyes glanced at his left and saw the least person he ever thought of seeing after fourteen years. His gaze went lower towards the round pin on the man's left chest... where the word CHEF was written in big bold letters. 

Uozumi. 

Fourteen years is not enough to forget the captain of one of the best teams in Kanagawa, Japan. The overly six-feet tall center and the most determined rival of Akagi, the once team captain of Shohoku Team where Rukawa used to play for. 

"Rukawa... I've always wanted to watch one of your games held here in L.A., but I never got a break from my work." Uozumi said, his voice was even bigger and lower, jolly and excited. 

Uozumi might have grown an inch or two but it's not noticeable compared to his belly that had blown out like Santa Claus' with huge bags under his eyes. 

Anyone who would just meet the Japanese restaurant's chef would be astounded to know that he's a former good Basketball player. 

"I established this business five years ago. The original branch of this is in Kanagawa, which I left to my cousin's management," the chef added in the same energized tone. 

On the other hand, Sakuragi was looking at the huge man standing before him and his father. He was smiling because he thought that the chef was an addict fan of Rukawa Kaede... and he seemed to be very confident to face the sportsman. 

Hovering for a response from the ever-cold Rukawa, Uozumi's eyes transferred from the famous Basketball star to the redhead across him. 

There was an apparent combination of wonder, exhilaration and implausible reaction on the big man's facial expression. 

"Is this....?" He kept an eye on the younger boy and the latter was starting to query inside him about the man's weird reaction upon seeing him. "Rukawa, I heard you keep Sakuragi's son?" 

The present Sakuragi's heart, jumped on his chest. Days before, Carla had shown him his adoption paper signed by Rukawa Kaede almost a decade and a half ago and he was certain to remember his real parents' names... even if it's difficult to memorize Japanese syllables. 

"Is this him?" Ouzumi continued, inching his head closer to Sakuragi for a clearer view. 

Rukawa uttered nothing and he didn't need to because Uozumi found it by himself the absolute resemblance between Sakuragi Hanamichi and the boy sitting across Rukawa. 

"Yes... it is him!" 

Uozumi touched the boy's cheeks and pinched it a little. "Hello, Hana-chan! You've grown!" 

Sakuragi was pale. The chef was a total stranger to him, but it's not everything that made him flabbergasted. The man playing jovially at his cheeks was somehow related to his father... and reason need not play on his existence. He relased his voice as what his heart intended to and not his mind. 

"You know my father?" 

An angelic face of innocence and vulnerablity looked staright at the chef. It seemed like anything that Ouzumi would say... he would listen. 

"Yes..." 

"No he doesn't." Rukawa suddenly returned in the picture and hindered the continuation of Uozumi's sentence. There were various explanations for the cause of his behavior but the only thing he could understand for the present... was his annoyance in hearing any topic concerning his past boyfriend. 

"Ru..." Uozumi wished to tell more but Rukawa was more persistent in having what he wants. 

"Leave us alone. We don't need you here." 

Uozumi was stabbed on the chest. The rejection of the once so-called super rookie slashed his pride and good mood... but customers are always right and to prevent trouble that could put his business name at stake especially when it's hooked with an eminent sportsman... Uozumi chose to leave the table. 

"Dad... I think he wants to say..." Sakuragi attempted to speak. He wanted the chef to stay and query about a lot of things... but the seriousness on Rukawa's blue eyes turning into a midnight indigo orbs... froze Sakuragi. 

He never had the will and the courage to oppose to his father... so he kept silent even until the foods were served. Sakuragi watched in jaws-dropped as Rukawa used the disposable chopsticks expertly in munching the tuna teruyaki in a rice bowl. There really was no doubt he is a Japanese... and even if he speaks in American accent... his natural way of eating Japanese foods proved his origin. 

Unlike the redhead, having used of western spoon and fork, the sushi easily fell on the plate and some bits of rice spilled on the table. 

********************************

A shining silver BMW convertible automobile hauled in front of a two-storey house. A 5-meter long cemented passageway separated the BMW car from the house' facade. 

Rukawa leaned his back even more at his seat and didn't bother to glance at the young man beside him. On the other hand, Sakuragi merely lowered his head and hesitated in looking at his father. 

"Your home now." Rukawa muttered emotionlessly, when he concluded the futility of the deep silence. 

"I know." Sakuragi mumbled, still preventing his eyes to gaze at his left. After a few seconds, Sakuragi opened the car door and hopped one leg outside. "Good night, dad." 

In a very unexpected move, Sakuragi suddenly pulled himself closer to Rukawa and gave the man a swift good night kiss. 

Rukawa was stunned. He said no words and when Sakuragi walked towards his house... Rukawa finally glanced and saw the retreating back of the once Hana-chan of his life. 

A weird feeling ceased to escape from the borders of his soul. He wasn't used of being kissed by anyone... even just on the cheek. Besides from his father, the last one who had kissed him was the only boyfriend he ever had... and it was a very long time ago. 

Meanwhile, as Sakuragi stepped up the little staircase before the main door of the house... he was smiling. The feeling was incomparable when he has someone to call 'dad'. It was the happiest day of his life. 

-tsuzuku-


	8. Dreams Tell

Chapter Eight

Dreams Tell

Sakuragi inched towards the Basketball court of the Notredame School, wearing his black Nike shorts and their white P.E. uniformed shirt. 

Billy was already there and he was dribbling an orange Spadling-brand basketball. He moved rigidly with his back hardly bending forward and his palm perfectly straightened as it tapped the ball down. The ball bounced high until his chest and down to the floor... in oscillation. 

"By the way Hanamichi, these are our classmates." Billy introduced the redhead to his three other male friends. They all belonged to one class, but they were all strangers to Sakuragi because he often went with the popular seniors in campus. 

"This is Carl..." Billy continued and directed his hand towards a slim-figured male with a very flat shining black hair and huge round glasses. 

Sakuragi smiled amicably to every person introduced to him. The next one was grinning with his teeth caved by rainbow-colored braces, flashed for a close-up smile... and the last one... still as thin as the first two... was wearing yellow shoes and orange socks almost reaching his knees. 

The acquaintance was successful. Sakuragi, despite of being a once-popular kid in campus met half-way with his new found friends. 

Sakuragi watched them as they played. Carl attempted to shoot the ball from the free-throw line but the curve formed an arc peak just a meter from the shooter... and the ball landed on the shiny floor before it reaches the hoop. 

The other three boys mocked while Sakuragi just smiled. 

Suddenly, their male P.E. teacher trudged over them and the other girls and boys of the class approached the circle. The teacher, after explaining some points... allowed his class to practice their shooting. 

"Hey geeks!" An aggressive tone of voice called the attention of Sakuragi and his four friends. They turned around and met three of their other male classmates. "Can you show us some Basketball techniques you've read on your encyclopedia?" 

The remarks were as far as Sakuragi and his friends could refrain from stooping down at. They resumed their play even if they knew that several eyes were watching them... not by admiration... but mockery. 

Sakuragi stared at the ball he was holding in two hands. He had never played Basketball all his life. He had never seen a game even on television and he was a total alien with the rules of the sport. However, there was a gut feeling inside of him that made him wonder about the incredibility in dribbling a ball and shooting it on the hoop. 

Why are Basketball players so popular in the campus when all they do is just hold the ball and throw it to the basket? 

The redhead remained on his unmoving state until a shadow casted over him. He gazed before him and met face to face the deceitful look of Steve Calvin. 

"Care for a one on one?" Steve smirked and it sent burning rages inside Sakuragi's skin. 

The entire gym stopped. Everyone inside left their activities to check on the scene, which included the the popular jock and the very rich kid of Notredame High School.. 

When no answer was heard from the stiff redhead, yells roared inside the gym and echoed on the walls. 

"BOOH!!! BOOOH!!!" 

"Come on..." Steve teased... and it earned him a heated glare from Sakuragi. "Say, the game needs 10 points from me and one point from you. If I win, I'll let you do anything and if you win..." Steve chuckled, assuming his superiority and Sakuragi has no chance to be the victor. "It will be your command. It's so easy. I'm so generous for that!" 

Sakuragi looked around at the people seeing him as very inferior to the young man in front of him. The negative screams he were hearing didn't take his confidence... but built it stronger. 

Finally.. he smiled at Steve as a sign of taking the challenge. Sakuragi had all the belief for himself that he would win against Steve... even at his very first trial of playing Basketball. 

More and more students came inside the gym, even those who had no PE class for the period. The PE teacher of Sakuragi went somewhere and his absence provoked the continuity of the foolishness inside the Basketball court. 

It was in the side of Steve from the very start. Everytime Sakuragi intended to shoot the ball, Steve would fake a jump and the former would lose his focus and shoot the ball in a wrong direction. 

It didn't take long for Steve to reach nine points. Apparently, he also used the moment to boast about his talent. He showed his jumpshots, lay-ups and even a dunk, which provoked everyone... except for Sakuragi and his four friends to cheer at the top of their lungs. 

The shame Sakuragi was having surrounded him with an even more stronger self-esteem. He would win the game, he knows he would. He planned to do a dunk shot as did by Steve earlier. Sakuragi may not know how it was called... but he was certain it's the easiest because Steve wouldn't be able to distract him with his fake moves. 

In full determination... in an invigorating move of the muscles and the feet... in focused eyes of an eagle aiming for its prey... Sakuragi seized the ball from Steve and attempted to dunk on the hoop. 

Steve, being alert all the time... didn't accept defeat easily. Before everything is late, he used his husky arm to push Sakuragi's body away from the hoop. 

Sakuragi immediately lose his balance from the impact and he stumbled on the ground with a strong thug. His back collided strongly on the hard floor and slowly... his vision blurred and his consciousness drifted apart. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

* * * * * * * 

* * * * 

* * 

* 

Sakuragi opened his eyes, stood up from his lying position and stepped closer and closer towards the dark alley. His ears were numbed to hear anything and his body weighed twice as heavy. 

"Hana-chan!" A sweet loving voice called his name and he glanced behind to see a man approaching him. "Papa's here... where do you want to go?" 

Sakuragi smiled excitedly. "Papa!!!" 

He was being dragged by his father farther until a woman in semi-long hair appeared on his vision. 

"Mom!" He called out and the woman grinned at his sight. 

He felt his whole body softened and weighed like a bird, capable to fly by its wings. 

Then... there was a strong yellow light that flashed and dominated the entire place. Sakuragi couldn't see anything but white, an overwhelming power that conquered his entirety. 

Sakuragi opened his eyes. He wanted to stand up but he weighed like a ton. He struggled to move but his body seemed to be pasted on where he was lying. 

Suddenly, he glanced at his right and saw stagnant sapphire blue eyes staring at him. 

"Dad!" He called while stretching his arm towards the man's direction. "Where's Papa and Mama? Let's look for them!" 

The man made no move for a while... then stood up and walked farther and farther from Sakuragi. 

"DAD!!" He screamed... but the man seemed deaf to hear him. "DAD!!" 

He looked desperately at the retreating back. The man was like frozen for not paying heed of the cries echoing in the wilderness. 

* 

* * 

* * * * 

* * * * * * * 

* * * * * * * * * * 

It was difficult to release the heat huddling inside the dense eyelids. His head was blank and stout. 

Having recovered from the physical heaviness, Sakuragi finally opened his eyes and saw everything in white. 

He wondered where he was... he looked at his side and saw an empty white wall. He squeezed his mind to remember but all his memory could procure was the challenge thrown to him by Steve Calvin. 

Sakuragi sat on the soft bed and touched his nape. It ached. 

Suddenly... the only door of the room opened and a nurse in her white uniform appeared. 

"Hello! Are you feeling well?" Her smile was calm and comforting. 

Sakuragi hardly move his lips. He merely gaze at the lady and questioned her. 

"What happened?" 

The nurse placed a tray down on the bed and took one capsule from a little golden brown bottle. 

"You played Basketball with Steve and you accidentally lose your balance and fell hard on the ground." 

Sakuragi was constantly remembering the events as he took the capsule from the nurse' palm and pushed it to his throat with the water from the glass. It was a pain reliever. 

When he finally regained his memory, he focused on his dream. All he could reel again was the retreating back of Rukawa Kaede and his intense calling for the man. 

It broke his heart that Rukawa paid no heed for him. 

He'd rather lose a million of times from Steve Calvin than lose his father. He didn't want to be away from him... especially now that he had found him. 

As he went further and deeper to his memory capacity, his head was pinned over and over by a seemingly sharp tooth of a needle. His brain cells were compact and all he could remember was a bright light drowning his individuality. 

He was calling his father and his mother but he couln't see their faces. There's nothing to see but the vividness of the white light surrounding him. 

His parents were total strangers to him. Names weren't enought to acquaint him about the family he suppose to have and spend his days with. He felt so incomplete without the knowledge about his fount. 

Sakuragi brought his manly hands towards his face. Now that he had met his foster father, he wished to know about his parents... but there's no way he could. Rukawa himself didn't respond about the topic. 

Suddenly, like a jolt... Sakuragi released the hands covering his young face. There's still one way he could traverse and learn about his parents. 

--tsuzuku--


	9. Glimpse of the Truth

Chapter Nine

Glimpse of the Truth

Kaede Rukawa, wearing a violet and yellow jersey shirt... sprinted towards the hoop goal... jumped on his feet... and made a perfect lay-up that shoot the ball in ringless. 

"Rukawa." The team's coach called his attention and asked him to come nearer. He whispered at the Japanese star's ear. "You have an emergency call at the office." 

It was the raven-haired sportsman's first emergency call since he became a part of the team five years ago. 

"It's from a man named Ae-ka-gi Tae-ki-nou-ri." The coach added, with difficulty in pronouncing the syllables. 

The name caught Rukawa's full curiousity. He would never forget that name... but for the long fourteen years he haven't heard from the man, it was very surprising. Akagi had to pass through all the security tests just to contact him. It probably a very significant purpose. 

Whatever the reason was... Rukawa just wanted to get over it soon so he could resume his practice. 

"Hello." Rukawa took the phone. 

Akagi was absolutely boggled at the perfect American accent of the man who answered the phone. He thought it was another crew from the Lakers' home court... but the lifeless tone assured him of the right person. 

"Rukawa?" 

"Yes." 

"I'm glad that I've finally gotten to you. I've been trying to contact you for the last two days." Akagi explained in Nihongo... without expecting to receive a reaction from the other line. "Rukawa... coach Anzai was rushed to the hospital. He had another heart attack and the doctors' said his life won't take long. His body could no longer sustain his illness." 

Akagi paused to calm himself. His purpose was to ask Rukawa to fly to Kanagawa, Japan one or two days from now. 

"I think he would be so glad to see you... especially... Hana-chan." 

Rukawa lowered his gaze and tightened his grip on the phone. Coach Anzai had been a part of his life. The man had taught him a lot of things and he was the first one who knew about his relationship with Sakuragi Hanamichi. Instead of rejecting them, Coach Anzai understood their feelings for each other and supported it. 

The news apparently struck Rukawa. 

******************************

"Hey Hanamichi." Billy crossed his arm around the six feet and two inches figure at his left. "You see.. I'm just curious about this Japanese restaurant you're telling us." 

Sakuragi smiled kindly. He was with his four new peers... walking along the streets of Los Angeles towards a place that could serve as the door to his questions. 

"I'm going to meet the chef there. He's my father's friend." 

"Your foster father?" Billy's brows knitted. 

The other three boys were eavesdropping in the conversation. Sakuragi had told them before about his meeting with his foster father last week, but other than that... the redhead had kept it within. 

"Hey you haven't told us yet who he is." Billy added. 

Sakuragi halted in front of the Japanese restaurant where Rukawa and he... ate days ago. He replied with a deep breath of relief... hoping he'll have a peace of mind from the visit. 

The reastaurant's interior surprised his four other friends... they had been to other Japanese milieus before but not there. The place exemplified a more Japanese culture and tradition than any restaurants they've went to. 

There was a secluded area in the restaurant, barricaded by sliding partitions, called Shoji. Shorts tables were located and customers perch over a mocha-colored reed mats instead of chairs. 

"Woah... I feel like a real Japanese here." Carl said. His eyes showed an unbelievable reaction as he sat on the warm mat. 

Sakuragi promised to treat them... and so they all took their orders. 

Suddenly when the Japanese lady had listed their orders, Sakuragi queried if they could ask the chef to come there for an interview for a school project... since there were no other valid reasons to say. 

The Japanese lady grinned amicably and assured him that if the chef isn't busy... he would approach them as soon as he can. 

"What do you need with the chef?" Billy queried once the lady employee had left. 

"I need to ask him something very significant in my life." 

The four boys exchanged wondering faces. If Sakuragi needed to travel a long way to that location in his own feet... then it really must be very important... like a matter of life and death. 

After some seconds of chatting with each other, a huge man in white Japanese kimono, entered the area with a friendly mood and was holding a tray of foods. 

The man suppose to greet the young men when he suddenly froze in the presence of a redheaded kid he surely was familiar of. 

"Hana-chan?" 

Sakuragi felt relieved and satisifed that Uozumi still remembers him. He curved his lips upward to the man standing before them. 

"Hee's yOU Oh-dEs." Uozumi kneeled on the carpeted floor and handed each and one of the boys with their respective orders. When everything was in place, he glanced at the Japanese-looking boy. 

"YOU're the wo-ne lookin fO mee?" 

"Yes." Sakuragi replied. 

"WhY?" 

There was no shade of any reluctance and hesitations on the twinkling pair of chocolate brown eyes. Sakuragi had thought of it so many nights and he wouldn't just throw up... not on that moment. 

"I want to know about my parents." 

Uozumi was silent from the breath-skipping question. He knew this was more than serious and he had to sit on the carpeted floor... beside the redhead. 

"Hah fArr yOU knOw A-bOUt thEm?" 

It was Sakuragi's turn to shut his mouth... then shook his head vertically. Sakuragi informed the chef that he was only being financed by Rukawa but he never met the sportsman before the day they visited the restaurant. 

Sakuragi grew in a foreign soil... without any awareness of his origin. He was similar to a flower inside a pot... living and blooming... but doesn't know what seed gave its life. 

Now things were getting clearer for Uozumi. Rukawa had lived his past fourteen years... grueling about the death of Hanamichi Sakuragi and he refused to mention anything to Hana-chan about his parents. Even though Uozumi was perfectly aware that he might push on Rukawa's temper by telling Hana-chan about his parents... he felt more pathetic of the child's innocence than his own self. 

"The first thing I want to know..." Sakuragi began with a solemn face. "Where are my parents?" 

Uozumi tilted his head down and shook it lightly. He loathed to be the one to hurt Hana-chan but sweeping the truth away would only do much worse. He muttered without staring at the saturnine brown eyes. 

"They're dead. They died from a car accident fourteen years ago." 

Sakuragi's eyes swelled. His four friends who were constantly enjoying the taste of Asian foods, stopped on their tracks and looked at their friend worriedly. 

By that intense moment, Uozumi decided not to continue for a while. Sakuragi was in no condition to know more... so the chef let him drink a glass of water and gave him a comforting hug. 

"How were my parents like when they're alive?" Sakuragi murmured... while leaning his chin over the chef's soft and bulky shoulder. He forced to his ultimate strength not to let a tear fall down. 

Uozumi pulled himself from the hug and finally gained his courage to look straight at the sullen child. 

"Cry Hana-chan..." The chef told him... in a concerned tone. "Your father used to cry whenever he felt to." 

With the information uttered... the redhead let free of his soul and sobbed as hard as he could in the shoulder of the man before him. 

The whole place was identical to a wake... no one dare to speak but ate their foods in a very slow motion. The four friends of Sakuragi were sympathetic of his condition and of what happened to his parents. 

Uozumi offered the suffering boy another glass of water in order not to dehydrate and relax himself as well... but the latter refused on the second time. The chef was certain it's not the proper time to tell stories. He had said enough words to bear by an abandoned child like Hana-chan. 

*********************************

Sakuragi trotted towards the door of his residence with a doleful face... even Mr. Bean's hilarious antics were futile to change it. He rang the door bell and hovered until Carla opens it. 

The maid had been used of waiting for the lonely child until morning and this night... it was early for Sakuragi to come home at around 9pm. 

"Hana..." Carla touched the pale cheeks of the towering tall boy. "Are you all right?" 

Sakuragi often went home if not drunk, with a girl or unconscious from too much alcohol intake. However... the present sight of the boy built wonder for Carla. For the fourteen years she spent with Sakuragi... she was absolutely sure it was the most sardonic face of him she had ever seen. 

"Anything you want to tell me?" Carla muttered... her tone was similar to a caring mother. 

Sakuragi felt his eyes getting soar once more. He couldn't help but release all the frustrations and pain stocking inside his body. He fell on the shoulders of the woman, hugged her tightly... and feel the maternal love he was deprived of. 

"They're dead, Carla. They're dead." 

The maid gently massaged the head counting on her balance. Sakuragi was like her own son... the boy grew up with her and she took care of him... though not financially. But she could feel the pain hurting the young man. 

When the moment of solemnity passed in a half, Sakuragi perched on the couch and calmed his self. Carla knew this was not the right moment to tell him that Rukawa had booked him to a plane flight at exactly tomorrow morning... but if not now... there's no other time she could. 

Finally, Carla found her courage and informed Sakuragi that Rukawa's assisstant phoned them that afternoon for such a very significant and urgent matter. 

Upon learning the truth from Uozumi, Sakuragi was more determined to find the long-time answers he had been searching all his life. He's a fool to let go of the opportunity in coming to Japan and be with his foster father. Uozumi gave him his contact number in case he would be needing any help from him. 

While Carla was fixing the boy's clothes and things inside the luggage bag, Sakuragi phoned Uozumi to his house. The chef had just gotten home from his work... but he never was exhausted to lend a helping hand for Hana-chan. 

Sakuragi told him about his flight tomorrow to Kanagawa, Japan and he was half-excited and half-nervous. He didn't know what other truth would welcome him in the hometown of his parents... and he might be too weak to face it anymore. 

Uozumi couldn't leave his business even for a week to help Sakuragi in finding more truth about his curiosity and to visit Coach Anzai. The only hand he could extend for the poor Hana-chan was... to refer him to a person he knew could be a big leap-out for the boy's miseries. 

"When you get there, look for a man named Sendoh Akira. He would be able to give some answers to your questions." 

--tsuzuku--


	10. Blurred Nights

Chapter Ten

Blurred Nights

Hana-chan smelled the breeze coming in his nostrils. The fresh air of the Kanagawa region, his birthplace, his home. 

Disappointment existed in his being for boarding in a different flight with Rukawa Kaede... but surely... he would still meet the famous sportsman some time in his sojournment in Asia. 

He arrived in the grounds of Japan eight hours ago and after taking a four-hour sleep in the hotel bed... Hana-chan was vivaciously energetic to face whatever has to come. 

He glanced behind him... at a western-style oakwood chair where a dark formal suit was perched. A hotel employee came earlier to deliver the clothing. 

It was a suit bought from Rukawa Kaede's money for the sole purpose of an evening celebration late that night. The hotel employee also informed him that Rukawa Kaede was staying in the same hotel but refused to tell the room number. 

The employee informed Hana-chan... by 7pm of that day... a vehicle would fetch him at the hotel's entrance lobby and would bring him to the party's venue. 

The plan moved as listed. Hana-chan came in another five-star hotel wearing the dark suit. Although nervousness occupied almost his entire body because he had no idea of the purpose for coming to the celebration, Hana-chan felt the urge to attend since there's nothing else for him to do in Kanagawa. 

Hana-chan stepped his foot one by one... closer and closer... to the celebration hall. Through the guide of some hotel employees, he was able to reach his destination. 

The magnificent vast twin doors of the hall was opened. The yellow lights shining from luxurious chandeliers welcomed his innocent mind. 

Formal celebrations similar to that one were not aliens to Hana-chan. He had attended several gatherings in five-star hotels and posh restaurants not to feel comfortable at that moment. 

However... it's not the mere reason why Hana-chan was like a frozen redheaded creature in the midst of the social crowd. It was mostly because of the Japanese-speaking guests surrounding the enormous hall. There were conversations he could successfully make an eavesdrop on... but it entered his ears like murmurs because of the alien language used. 

Suddenly, at the buffet table... Hana-chan noticed sky blue eyes sparkling like an expensive gem. A young and fresh-looking girl was staring at him. 

Hana-chan was dumbfounded in seeing an incredible Japanese beauty with medium-length wavy cappuccino hair and clear skin... similar to an animated angel playing in the clouds. 

The moment seemed to be meant only for Hana-chan to entertain himself. The pretty girl suddenly vanished in the crowd and other subjects filled his attention. 

"Sakuragi..." 

Hana-chan gazed at the origin of the low handsome voice. There he saw a man in green long-sleeved polo and a little shorter than him. 

"You-you know me?" Hana-chan couldn't believe that in the middle of foreign people... there's a single one who knows his name. 

The man grinned and shook his head. "Jast wat I toht. Hana-chan." The man suddenly gave the boy a tight bear hug and felt his presence. 

Hana-chan was flabbergasted. The man was a total stranger to him but it seemed like... the former had known him before. 

When the man finally withdrew himself from the hug... he looked at the chocolate brown eyes of the child and offered a hand to shake. 

"Mitsui Hisashi. YO faDe's fEnd in HAyS-kUl." 

Hana-chan stared at the hand floating between him and the man who hugged him earlier... after trying to adjust from the man's Japanese accent... a beautiful grin flashed on his youthful face. He shook hands with the man. 

"Hanamichi Sakuragi, at your service sir." 

Hisashi eyed the young boy meticulously. The boy spoke in straight American English, with perfect diction and stood like a real gentleman... unlike his father many years ago. 

"It lUks Rukawa nevA tOld yU Abawt Japan." 

"Truth is..." Hana-chan tilted his head down, reluctant of continuing his sentence. "I just met him days ago." 

Hisashi curved his lips slightly and patted the boy's head. "I dOn doubt thAt." 

The brows of the younger boy knitted but his questioning mind was intercepted with the appearance of a fine bespectacled gentleman... beside Hisashi. The newcomer was holding one glass of red wine on each hand and gave the other to Hisashi. 

"Hana-chan..." Hisashi gestured his free hand towards the man at his side. "Meet Kogure Kiminobu." 

The youngest of them all, the redheaded child, smiled amicably and shook hands with Kiminobu. 

"You truly look like your father... I might mistake you for him." The bespectabled gentleman said... that earned chuckles from Hisashi and a little smile from Hana-chan. Kogure Kiminobu was working in the Internatinal Affairs section of McDonald's company in Osaka for about five years in a row. His College Degree and Job experience enhanced his English communication skills that it seemed like he himself had lived in an English-speaking nation. 

"Um... Hana... Kiminobu is mY hAs-bAnd." Hisashi added in his introduction to his seven years legal marriage partner. For the long time their relationship had been exposed to public, it was no longer deviant for them to tell the whole world about their intimacy. 

At first, Hana-chan was surprised. He had been used of seeing homosexuality and lesbianism in America... but the topic still shocks him because he had been a straight-person for the fathest time he could remember. 

"I bEt... You dOn' knOw" Hisashi was cut off when Kiminobu elbowed him on the waist. 

Apparently, the stilled eyes of Hana-chan after hearing about Hisashi and Kiminobu's relationship... tell about the boy's innocence regarding his late father's love affairs with the most successful Basketball star in Japan, Rukawa Kaede. 

After regaining his vivaciousness, Hana-chan grinned at the the two gentlemen in front of him... attempting to make their talk interesting and full of life. "I wonder what's this celebration for?" 

The two gentlemen had their mouths dropped on the floor. If not only for his identical resemblance with their past friend Sakuragi Hanamichi and the news that Hana-chan returned to Japan for a visit, they would think that this child came inside a wrong hall. 

_Where the hell did he came from?_ Hisashi's thoughts spoke inside him in his native tongue. _Did he grew up in a jungle far from civilization?_

"Excuse me." Kiminobu's facial expression turned sullen from the boy's question and he left the conversation. Hana-chan do not deserve this kind of life, having so many questions he suppose to know. There was only one suspect for this... Kiminobu felt he was at the right place at the right time. Rukawa Kaede deprived Hana-chan of any knowledge about his origin and the boy grew up with the hands of strangers. 

If Sakuragi is alive, he wouldn't like this. 

Kiminobu's feet struggled through the crowd... searching for the legendary Ice-King of Kanagawa.... the man who only sees himself... his side... his own light. 

Meanwhile, Hisashi wanted so much to tell Hana-chan everything there is for him to know... but he wasn't certain of being the right person. Suddenly, Hisashi spot someone who looked so familiar in his memory... someone he haven't seen for so long. 

The ex-three-pointer of Shohoku Basketball Team, Hisashi Mitsui, blocked the way of that person and stared at his figure. 

"Hello Mr. Sendoh Akira." 

In the mere mention of the name 'Sendoh Akira', Hana-chan's mind and eyes were focused exclusively on the spiky-haired, six feet and seven-inch tall man. Cobalt blue eyes sparkled in the direction of Hisashi... and it brought hope to the innocent young Sakuragi. 

-tsuzuku-


	11. History Repeats the Pain

Chapter Eleven

History Repeats the Pain

Hope is not something Hana-chan sees everyday. The cobalt blue eyes flashing with an amiable smile was a silver lining to the falling tower of life he was living. 

"Mitsui Hisashi." Sendoh grinned at the sight of the once three-pointer he knew in High School. "Tsumetai mizu o ippai kudasai." (translation: A glass of cold water please) 

A mixture of smirk and chuckling existed in the face of Hisashi. He said jokingly, "Kuso! Sendoh Akira." (translation: Damn it, Sendoh Akira!) 

Hana-chan was oblivious with the scene. The two men in his front were laughing but he had no single idea of the situation. >p>"Your hair still hasn't changed." Hisashi pursued with derision. 

"It has return in trend," the other replied. 

"Mr. Sendoh Akira," the youngest male murmured. There was no need for Hana-chan to feel his courage entering within... it's all of an instinct. He had been picturing this moment since the night before he flew to Japan, and there's no reason for turning away. He offered his right hand for a friendly shake with nervousness and bravery combined. "Hanamichi Sakuragi." 

Akira stared at the timid but tough chocolate brown eyes. He smiled at the young man and accepted the hand for a shake... without taking his gaze on the latter. 

"It's been so long since." The older man murmured and Hana-chan gulped. 

The boy was glad that Sendoh Akira could speak in his language. The once Ryonan ace player became a part of the All-Japan National Team for five years after college. His interaction with foreign clans in his international and asian games enabled him to learn the English Language... though not as fluent as Kogure Kiminobu. 

"Mr. Uozumi told me..." 

Akira cut the boy with a nod of assurance. Uozumi had told him about the day he met Rukawa Kaede and Hana-chan in his restaurant through a long-distance phone call and Akira was aware about everyting Uozumi knew about Hana-chan... even about the boy's learning regarding his parents' death... only days ago. 

Meanwhile, amidst the glimmering chandelier lights in the ceiling, Kiminobu finally found Kaede standing in one corner while holding a wine glass in its stem. Kaede was revovlving the glass' stem that made the liquid inside of it to swirl in his management. 

"Kaede." Kiminobu approached the man in beige formal suit only to receive a glare from the latter. 

"No one calls me that." 

"Only him." 

There was no trace of hesitance in the hazel eyes of the bespectacled man. In the years of experience and education, Kiminobu had learned the ways of confronting people without triggering a fight or feeling unlikely. He never heard about Sakuragi's son since the day he was adopted by Rukawa Kaede. 

Even though everything went in his expectation that Kaede would never be able to accept Hana-chan... he still couldn't believe it really occured. 

The glare from the once so-called super rookie in Kanagawa region, intensified. Kiminobu didn't care if a punch would hit him in no time. 

_It's enough, Rukawa._

"Why Kaede? Don't you care enough about the child?" Kiminobu uttered with a full concern for Hana-chan. "He grew up without even a father figure that you SUPPOSE to give." 

Kaede took a gentle sip of his wine and withdrew his look at the once vice-captain of the Shohoku team, he used to show respect at. 

"Half of my income goes to him. Isn't that enough?" 

Kiminobu couldn't believe how deep was the heart of Rukawa Kaede had been dug to hell. Several people had claimed his bad personality and selfishness... but he had always believe that there's still a soft part in the wooden heart of the once Super Rookie he knew. Perhaps not until now that Kaede was proving his chilled and frozen conscience. 

"Hello to the two of you." Someone greet them in the Nihongo language. The two glanced at the voice' origin and saw a man in wheelchair. 

"Anzai-sensei." Kiminobu was surprised. He wasn't certain if the old man heard their talk... but he hoped for his huge help in convincing Kaede to release the kindness hiding inside his entire being. 

"I heard everything." Coach Anzai said in a weak voice... as if reading the mind of the bespectacled man. He lose a huge amount of weight with his illness and he could stand no more. His wife was the one pushing his wheel chair. 

*****************************************

Akira handed Hana-chan a calling card. "Come by at my place sometime." 

Hana-chan kept the card inside his pocket and acknowledged the man's hospitability and kindness for welcoming his confusion and skepticism. 

Suddenly... a girl trudged towards them wearing a rose pink gown. Hana-chan was mesmerized to see the same beauty once more. There was no doubt that she's the angel-looking girl that Hana-chan saw a while ago. 

"Uncle." The girl hugged Akira in the waist and her cherry lips curved with the pulchritude of simplicity and elegance. She may be speaking in Nihongo but Hana-chan's attention focused on the captivating beauty. 

"Fujima Rakeru." Akira introduced the eleven-year-old girl to Hana-chan. 

"Oh yEs. Rakeru. I mEt hEh in Takenori's hAws wAn tYm." Hisashi said. 

"Uncle Hisashi." Rakeru transferred her hug to the other man and gave him a little punch on the stomach. Rakeru was the first child of Fujima Kenji, the once Shoyo team's coach and captain... and Akagi Haruko... Sakuragi Hanamichi's bestfriend when he was still alive. 

"Hello." Hana-chan flashed his very handsome smile that earned a tint of scarlet blush on the girl's cheekbones. 

"Hi." 

Staying with Akira frequently because of her father's job venue in Osaka and her mother's charity works... Akira taught Rakeru the English Language whenever they have nothing else to do. 

"Would you like to dance?" Hana-chan asked that provoked a surprised expression from Akira and Hisashi. 

Rakeru glanced at Akira... querying for his permission. Akira's smile signalled a yes-answer and Rakeru accepted the offer of the attractive and gorgeous young man in front of her. 

****************************************

"Kiminobu." Coach Anzai mumbled as his wheel chair was pushed nearer to the bespectacled man. "I'm so grateful for this party you organized with my other past students." 

Kiminobu smiled at the man's acknowledgement. The party was less than all the lessons and things that his coach had taught him. 

"May you leave me alone with Mr. Rukawa Kaede?" Coach Anzai's eyelids popped lazily and he was pale. In Kiminobu's thoughts, he agreed with the coach's decision of talking with Kaede alone. Perhaps that's the most essential thing to happen for the moment. 

With a mere gesture of politeness and obedience, Kiminobu left the corner with Mrs. Anzai. 

"Daijobu desu ka?" The coach murmured to Kaede once they had their privacy. (translation: Are you alright?) 

Kaede took another sip of the wine like it was his shield from his former coach's words, only to realize that the glass turned empty in his one last sip. 

He looked somewhere away from the gaze of the old man. "I know where this conversation is heading to." 

Coach Anzai curved his lips amicably and spoke in the same language as where he began. "You became very successful in America, Kaede. You proved me wrong. You made it through the hardships in the foreign land as what you had dreamt of... but tell me... are you happy?" 

Kaede hoped there's still more wine to sip in the wine glass. He squeezed it tight... realizing the truth behind the words of his former mentor. 

"No one can make me happy than..." 

The coach knew the words Kaede hasn't said yet. The unfriendly yet a very good Basketball player he met fifteen years ago had only grown taller, acquired bigger and more muscles and spoke in a different language... but the sapphire blue eyes sparkling beneath the long dark lashes were still the same. 

"You're still living in the past son." 

"No." 

"No matter how you refuse to believe it, the truth speaks in your eyes. You're so cold... why Kaede? Does it hurts to show even a little compassion for Hanamichi's son?" 

"Yes." Kaede finally gazed at the weak eyes of his former coach. "There's so much pain even with only seeing the cause of Hanamichi's death." 

"Nobody wishes for that accident. Hana-chan also suffers in the death of his father. If there's one person who would understand him the best, it is you Kaede. You both feel the pain of the abandoment of someone you both love so much." 

Suddenly, Kaede's eyes turned towards the middle of the hall and spotted a redheaded young man dancing with a very young girl in rose pink gown. 

The slow romantic tune played in the violin and the piano... synchronized with the dancing of the two young people... like they have neutral intimate feelings for each other. 

A pin struck in the organ inside his chest. 

It was the same pin that hit him whenever he sees Sakuragi Hanamichi looking at Akagi Haruko back then. The same pin that assassinated his heart when Hanamichi confessed to him about having a son to a girl he met in a party place. 

It hurts more than a wound can... that Kaede could crash the glass he was holding... in one burst of his burning emotion. 

-tsuzuku-

Visit the strictlyruhana site. Type thrill.to/ruhana on the address bar. 


	12. Melting the Frozen Heart

Chapter Twelve

Melting the Frozen Heart

"They look beutiful together." 

"That's Mr. Fujima's daughter... who's the boy?" 

"Rakeru got a handsome boyfriend." 

Kaede was away from Japan for fourteen years but he could still comprehend the language he grew up with. The murmurs from other guests who were obviously speaking about the redheaded young man and the little brunette girl dancing together, was suffocating him. 

"Sometimes you realize their importance... when they're gone." 

Kaede glanced at his former mentor. Coach Anzai may be weak from old age and from his latest heart attack, but the man's wisdom had never vanished. In a stroke of the clock's hand, Kaede trotted across the tables towards the dancing figures in the dancefloor. 

"We meet again, Rukawa Kaede." 

Kaede stopped on his heels and met cobalt blue eyes that were becoming a midnight blue with seriousness. 

_Sendoh._ He didn't want to utter the name he loathed so much in this world. The name of the greatest rival he ever had in this life. Sendoh Akira... the Ace player of the Ryonan High Basketball Team... the man he swore to beat in front of Sakuragi's eyes... but he failed. 

There was a moment of silence... chilled sapphire blue eyes stared with the raging midnight ones. It was a moment that could build tongues of fire in a second with the high degree of intensified rage that crossed the barriers of time. 

Akira had never fallen in love with his same gender... except for the self-proclaimed genius and naturally-talented Sakuragi Hanamichi... and the exemption made him love that boy even more. However, learning about Hanamichi's relationship with the coldblooded Rukawa Kaede discouraged him. He resisted all the crave and love he was having for Hanamichi in the belief that the latter had found his paraiso in the arms of another man. 

"I guess fourteen years is not that long." Akira said, aggressively. 

"Get off my way." 

"Not until I win the case." 

Kaede lowered his gaze on the spiky-haired man... sensing a hidden warning inside that sentence. 

"I'm filing a case to the court." Akira glared at the eternal nemesis of his life and pointed at him. "I'm taking the legality of your adoption to Hanamichi's son." 

A hard invisible wall slumped on Kaede's entire face. He was frozen for a while and the treathening words echoed around him over and over. _I'm taking the legality of your adoption to Hanamichi's son. I'm taking the legality of your adoption to Hanamichi's son._

"That's impossible." Kaede murmured without losing his confidence of being the victor now and forever. 

"I have evidences... witnesses and even Hana-chan himself to testify about the way you raised him... the child do not deserve YOUR selfish treatment." 

"I'm not like you." Kaede didn't withdraw his stare at his greatest archenemy. "I don't give up without a fight." 

Those words affected Akira's composure. Kaede was definitely talking about the past... when Akira didn't pursue his feelings for Hanamichi once he learned about the boy's relationship with Kaede. Instead, Akira just accepted the truth and surrendered the only person he ever loved so much in this world. 

"We'll see..." Akira smiled mischievously... his facial expression bloomed a certainty of being the victor this time. "People learn their lessons, Rukawa Kaede." 

Kaede prevented himself from jabbing the thick face he longed to vanish endlessly. He crossed the man's figure while bumping at his shoulder robustly and proceeded to his real destination and objective. 

The famous sportsman went towards the dance floor and appeared beside the two figures who were dancing romantically with the sentimental tune. The scene astounded the crowd but Kaede was too occupied to get Hana-chan out of the place... that the strong gazes of the guests didn't bother him. 

"We're leaving." 

Hana-chan saw the sapphire blue eyes like a lion king that he had no right to disobey. 

"Where we going?" 

"Home." 

Kaede suddenly left and Hana-chan looked at his retreating back with confusion tracing his mind. _Home?_ His house was located in America... almost twenty-four hours away from Kanagawa, Japan? 

Suddenly, Hana-chan realized the various eyes stuck at their scene. It's not merely the chismozas that brought him to shame but the presence of Rakeru... to whom he was building a good impression with. Simultaneously, he was apparently wondering about the absurdity of his foster father's behavior. Rukawa Kaede was cool... too cool that he couldn't get warm. 

Hana-chan found it the right moment to confront everything. Even if Rukawa Kaede was the most unfriendly person he ever met in this life... there's no reason for him to ignore it. He is his father and he wanted to do something to melt the frozen heart lying beneath his muscled chest. 

The redheaded young man walked in Kaede's shadow until the hotel lobby. He longed to engage in a deep conversation with his foster father but the man walked very fast and they rode in a different vehicle. Hana-chan asked the chaffeur of the automobile that fetched him in the hotel to drive the car faster so he could catch the quick Rukawa Kaede. 

When Hana-chan reached the hotel where Kaede and he was stationed at, he immediately sprinted inside... ignoring the warm greetings from the hotel employees. 

Finally, he saw the raven-haired sportsman entering the elevator. Hana-chan walked as fast as he could and he was fortunate enough to get inside the elevator where Kaede was... before it closed. 

Hana-chan panted and gasped for air as the silence dominated the elevator's interior. It was only the two of them inside and the stilled sound of the entire place was clogging Hana-chan's ear. The young man glanced at his foster father and noticed that Kaede didn't even care if he was there or not. 

"Dad..." Hana-chan murmured and Kaede gazed at him like nothing happened in the party only minutes ago. "Why did you want me to go home?" 

The elevator's door suddenly opened and Kaede made an exit without hovering for the young man he was with. However, giving up was never present in Hana-chan's vocabulary. He followed his foster father in the fifth floor and he was surpised to know that Kaede was sojourned at Room 511... while he was at Room 510. 

"I didn't know I'm staying just in front of your room." 

Kaede inserted a plastic card in a certain part of the door's side and it opened automatically. Hana-chan entered the room and Kaede seemed not affected by the move. 

"Dad... there are so many questions in my mind that I want answered... yet I can't... I think you can help me." Hana-chan insisted as he went closer to Kaede inside the hotel room. Bewilderment surrounded his body and his voice. 

In a second that was too fast to procure... in the middle of the silent night... Kaede turned at his back and met Hana-chan with a very soft kiss of the century. 

Hana-chan was more than shocked. The smooth lips that touched his was flabbergasting yet... the friction was comfortable... like he was hugging a pillow. 

Kaede moved his lower lip to taste more of the young lips that belonged to Hana-chan... the son of his past boyfriend who died fourteen years ago. He closed his eyes... shutting his whole world from the reality... neglecting all the morality that society had labeled. His primary concern was the soft lips that was pinned on his... the free spirit he never had experienced for so long. 

-tsuzuku-


	13. Kaede's Song

Chapter Thirteen

Kaede's Song

Kaede wrapped his robust but gentle arms around the waist of the boy he was kissing torridly. His soft and talented tongue that was dipped in an ice avalanche for more than a decade... finally had the heat of the sun crept across and melted the frozen emotion... the heart that was buried in the tragedy of the past. 

Hana-chan's eyes closed in the present night... and the chimes of the clock laid forgotten. He counted his weight in the balance and might of the man he called his father... he gave everything for him to manuever. 

The night was young. Kaede flew in the land he hadn't visited for a long time... and now that he had arrived home... nothing mattered but the feeling of ecstasy his softened heart was screaming for. 

The boy's back curved backwards and his hands laid freely at his own side. He wasn't aware with the ministrations but he could feel the comfort and love it were spreading to his body and soul. Kaede kissed and smelled his long slender neck... licked his hunky jaws with his sweet saliva... and pressed his muscled chest to his. 

Time froze in the middle of the activity. Hana-chan's entire body fell on the soft king-sized bed and Kaede laid on top of him... their clothes everywhere. His sight was not a necessity... he could feel the tranquility inside him from the caresses of hot craving hands. It sent tickles on his tummy... that caused him to surrender his consciousness to the predator of the evening. 

*********************************

It was near twilight. Kaede woke from his sleep and perched in an oakwood chair... while sojourning his hands over the coffee table. He gazed at the window... the darkness separating from the sky... and the light approaching the dawn. 

Some days I sit... 

staring at the window... 

watching this world pass me by 

Another day had come to its presence... another day of breathing... another day of moving his feet and struggling to nowhere. It was an endless hope for nothing. Kaede didn't know why he still had an air in his lungs... why he still digests the tiny bits of food he munches... when the end is all the same for everyone... there's only one final destination for all human beings. 

sometimes I think... 

there's nothing to live for 

I almost breakdown and cry 

A sullen face existed in his being. His long athletic fingers gripped his raven hairs... pulling it off the head he wanted to slump on the wall and crash it. He couldn't understand why he still dribbles the ball to the hoop... why he still spend hours of practicing his perfect slam dunks... when after the day... he goes home in his solitary room. 

The million dollars he earns are futile... unproductive and nonsense. Money can't buy the happiness he was deprived of. 

sometimes I think I'm crazy... 

I'm crazy oh so crazy 

why am I here when I'm just wasting my time? 

Kaede glanced at the king-sized bed of his hotel room. The aqua white light peeking from the window illuminated the midnight blue blanket... that was covering the lower body of the only living angel in his life. Hana-chan laid on his chest... without any clothes on... his eyes were shut peacefully and his left hand rest on the pillow like a baby's paw. 

but when I see my baby 

suddenly I'm not crazy 

it all make sense when I look into his eyes 

_"Why Kaede? Don't you care enough about the child?" Kiminobu uttered with a full concern for Hana-chan. "He grew up without even a father figure that you SUPPOSE to give." _

Coach Anzai curved his lips amicably and spoke in Nihongo. "You became very successful in America, Kaede. You proved me wrong. You made it through the hardships in the foreign land as what you had dreamt of... but tell me... are you happy?" 

"I'm filing a case to the court." Akira Sendoh glared at the eternal nemesis of his life and pointed at him. "I'm taking the legality of your adoption to Hanamichi's son." 

"I have evidences... witnesses and even Hana-chan himself to testify about the way you raised him... the child do not deserve YOUR selfish treatment." 

"People learn their lessons, Rukawa Kaede." 

The words roared in his mind like an angry lion... feeding on him in no time... and it's his choice to surrender or fight. 

sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders 

everyone's screaming on me... 

cause sometimes it feels like the world's almost over 

but when he comes back at me... 

He haven't seen him for a long time... and when they meet again... a ray of sunshine shone in his cloudy sky. Fear to have the joy of loving... fear of showing compassion... fear of living in the eyes of someone and tomorrow will vanish. He was afarid to experience the same pain of losing someone he thought is the greatest gift given to him. 

Fourteen years. Hanamichi's funeral reeled along his mind... when he first saw the child meant to make a difference in his life. Hana-chan was only a little baby... so little that he only sees the world in the light. He saw it... but ignored the eyes that shone with a ray of hope in the darkened sky. 

my baby boy... is getting older 

I watched his world go on with pride 

people make jokes... 

they don't understand me 

they just don't see my real side 

A calm smile suddenly formed in the cold face of the famous sportsman. The sight of the young man lying on his bed with such docility... melted the ice covering his human soul. 

I act like shit... 

inside it drives me crazy 

my insecurities will eat me alive 

but when I see my baby 

suddenly I'm not crazy 

it all make sense when I look into his eyes 

Kaede walked towards the bed across him... without taking off his gaze to the youthful figure. He let himself inside the blanket... laid sidewards... and caressed the smooth cheek of his past boyfriend's son. 

Suddenly, the boy placed an arm around Kaede's waist and nuzzled on his chest... similar to a little child. When Hana-chan wakes up, things can be a lot different... something happened... something Kaede wished he hadn't done... but the end justify the means. 

and now, it so feels like the world's on my shoulder 

everyone's screaming on me 

cause my baby knows that his daddy's a soldier 

nothing can take him from me 

Running his fingers along the red semi-bald head, Kaede brought the boy's ear towards his lips... and gave a soft loving peck on it. 

"I'm sorry Hana," he whispered on his ear. "Daddy is sorry." 

-tsuzuku-

**NOTES: The song is taken from Eminem's Album entitled, The Eminem Show. The song's original title was Hailie's song and I changed the gender (subject) in order to suit the story. **

This chapter is meant for all of you... especially silvercross. This is no longer a cliffhanger. 


	14. I'm Sorry

Chapter Fourteen

I'm Sorry

Kaede exit the bathroom wearing a white robe. As he made his steps towards the closet, he noticed a sitting figure on his bed. 

Hana-chan had his back leaned on the bed's wooden head and having nothing at all to cover himself. 

_Hana._ Kaede eyed the handsome young man. 

"Had a great night, dad?" 

There was a glint on those seemingly innocent chocolate brown eyes. A smirk formed in the youthful face of tan clear skin. 

The boy seemed not to have any regrets or blame about last night's incident. 

A frown on Kaede's head told the other one to explain his question. 

"Don't you want another round?" Hana-chan murmured, trying hard to sound seductively. 

Kaede was shocked... but he didn't show his emotion physically. He expected the kid to be raging in front him... cursing him... and grudging him for what he had done. He was wrong. Kaede was wrong. 

"Go back to your room." Kaede said as he proceeded to the closet. 

"Is that how you treat people you just had fun with? Love them tonight and leave them tomorrow?" 

"I said. Go to your room." Kaede didn't bother to glance at the persistent kid. Slowly, he was seeing the difference between the Hanamichi he loves and this Hanamichi on his bed. Although it would be cute for Hanamichi to act like that. 

Hana-chan... deciding to stop pestering the famous sportsman... hopped off the bed and took on his clothes. 

"I promise... you wouldn't forget this night, Rukawa Kaede." 

======================================

Hana-chan appeared in front of a black gate... hovering for someone to welcome him. 

Finally, a spiky-haired tall man open the gates for him. 

"Hana-chan?" Akira wondered of the existence of such a cute little fifteen-year-old kid in front of his household. 

"Mr. Akira..." 

Akira allowed the boy to enter his house first before the other could explain his presence. He asked the boy to sit in the living room while he prepares tea as a Japanese sign of welcoming a guest. 

The house resident returned with two cups of oozing tea. 

"Anything you need from me?" 

Hana-chan grinned. The man in front of him would surely qualify as a toothpaste commercial model with such a beautiful and captivating smile. 

"Yes." The younger boy said hoarsely... as he leaned closer to the man. The gap came closer and closer until they both could smell and hear one's breathing. 

Hana-chan looked straight at the pair of pale blue eyes due to confusion and shock. The young man was slowly unbuttoning Akira's white polo and touched the muscled soft chest inside. 

"Do you know what you're doing?" Akira said... still bewildered and flabbergasted of the boy's approach. 

"Yes." 

Akira knew the consequences of that action. He wanted to pull the boy away and bring him home... but he wanted so badly to touch the skin that sprung from the man he loved and was gone fourteen years ago. 

Until... he felt a cold but warm soft lips that touched his. It was so sweet... so irresistible that Akira failed to control himself. He answered the approach and the both of them played with one's tongue... with one's invitation... with one's desire. 

Deeper and deeper. 

Salaciously dancing. 

Lust overcoming them. 

Having the strength to say stop... Akira pulled the boy by the shoulders. "No." 

"What?" 

He could see the hurt on the boy's face... the frustration... the disappointment. Never did he thought of putting pain on the face of such docility... of such innocence. 

"I mean... not here." Akira smiled gently... hoping to ease the hurt he caused to the boy. "Rakeru might see us." 

"At the hotel where I'm staying?" 

Hana-chan queried hoarsely as he slid a finger on Akira's nipple over and over... making sure he caught the other's demand for his touch. 

"Not bad..." 

The two of them left the house and Akira drove his car towards the hotel. They took on the elevator and reached the fifth floor. 

"Where's your father?" 

Hana-chan let the two of them inside his room and locked the door. He pushed Akira on the wall... caging him with his seductive actions. 

"He's not here. Don't you like it?" 

The wet flexible tongue licked his lower lip. Akira shivered a little. He wanted to taste that tongue so much. He wondered if Hanamichi tastes the same as his son. 

Akira surrounded his husky arms around the boy's waist and slid his fingers inside his shirt... feeling every muscle on his back. 

=========================================

Hana-chan laid his head sidewards on Akira's comforting chest. He traced his toes along the man's leg... creating the other's arousal. 

It's his victory. Bringing a man to his bed. He knew perfectly it would enrage Rukawa Kaede. He's a man himself... and he knows how they act. Men are simple beings. They love competition and if you want to keep your man... show him he's not the only being in your life. 

"How's America?" Akira asked. His left arm was around the boy... as if owning him. 

"I don't know." 

Hana-chan quit teasing Akira on the legs and transferred upwards. He flattened his palm on the other's nipple and caressed it once more. 

"Don't you regret what we've done?" Akira queried in a sweet tone. 

Hana-chan buried his head even more on the chest that was serving as his pillow. 

"Why would I?" 

Akira merely chuckled. It was out of his expection. There's no doubt he's lying on the bed of an American boy. 

"My girlfriend just broke up with me." Hana-chan played his fingers along Akira's stomach... then brought himself above the other man and stared at him straight in the eye. "Would you be my first boyfriend?" 

Akira froze. Everything inside his huge figure stopped functioning... absorbing the big bang. 

"I've never had a boyfriend. I've never been laid...." Hana-chan paused on that statement. He never had a boyfriend but he had been laid on the bed by a man... by his foster father. 

"You're tensed." Akira put his hand on the other's arms and laid him on his side to relax. 

"I think you need to rest." 

"How about my proposal?" 

"Forget about it." Akira smiled and sat on the bed's edge as he put on his underwear and pants. 

Hana-chan forcefully hugged the other... as tight as he could... hoping for the man's approval. "Am I not enough?" 

_You've been so enough Hana-chan. So enough that I don't I think I deserve you._ Akira stripped the arms that were securing him. He wanted him so badly... he wanted to take care of him... but not to be his boyfriend. 

"I'm thirty-one years old." Akira glanced behind him at the swelling eyes of the boy. Hana-chan didn't expect such refusal. "You're half my age." 

"Age doesn't matter, Akira." 

Akira imagined how would that felt if Hanamichi was the one who said those words. _Would you be my boyfriend?_ He just grinned at the imaginary scene. 

He loved Hanamichi before and he still loves him. He can't do this to the son of the man he only loves. Hana-chan is like a son to him... a child he must take care of. 

"I'm sorry." Akira kissed his forehead... put on his own upper clothing and left the room. 

-tsuzuku- 


	15. Looking Through

Chapter Fifteen

Looking Through

Akira did his best not to take another glance at the captivating charm that was coating the youthful and innocent figure on the bed. 

He opened the door for himself... to exit and murmured in a tone that only an ant could hear. "See you anywhere." 

Feeling the pain of refusal... of wanting something he couldn't have... Hana-chan gripped on a white pillow and threw it ragingly at Akira's back. The man suddenly paused... but not because of the soft pillow that hit him... but because of the sleeping little girl outside the door. 

"Rakeru?" Akira's face turned pale. 

"Uncle." Rakeru groggily lit up her beautiful gem-like blue eyes and stood exhaustedly from the cold floor. "I saw you left with Hana-chan and tried to catch up. I rode a cab to reach you. I've been trying to knock on this door but perhaps you could no longer hear me... until I fell asleep." 

Akira could transparently see how tired Rakeru had been from her weak knees and messy brown hair. He felt guilty. 

"I'm sorry. You should have yelled my name." The spiky-haired man brought the girl's head on his ribs and caressed it gently. _Then you helped on stopping what had happened._

"I tried but you didn't hear me and the people downstairs all stared at me." 

"Oh." 

Meanwhile... Hana-chan wondered what took Akira so long on the open door. He thought he wanted to leave... so why is he in stationary there like a statue. 

Tiptoeing... the redheaded child inched closer to Akira and hugged him lovingly from behind. He nuzzled his long brown nose to send tickles on the other's husky nape. 

"Did you change your mind?" Hana-chan asked seductively... as his right hand sunk inside Akira's polo... and fumbling along the hard muscles built by constant Basketball practice and the gym. 

Rakeru felt the hand travelling inside her uncle's stomach... hitting her face... and she traced the origin of the hand... that led her behind Akira. 

"Ha-ha.." 

Hana-chan stared at the shocked blue orbs. There were no glimmer in them the way it had been last night. 

"Wha-" Rakeru's angelic eyes began to swell in tears... as she switched her glances from her uncle to the redheaded boy and vice versa. She didn't know who to ask... so she just blurted it out. "What are YOU doing here?" 

Akira squeezed his palms as he absorbed the scenery. Hana-chan was obviously naked behind him... and worse, the boy forgot that his arms were still around his waist. 

"I HATE YOU!" Rakeru ran away while sobbing and suddenly... due to hastiness and tears fogging her sight... she tripped down and hurt her right knee. 

"Rakeru!" Akira was about to approach and help the girl when the latter glared at her like he's the most hateful creature on earth. 

The girl took the elevator and asked the man in-charge to close it soon because she's in a hurry... leading Akira to wait for the other elevator's turn to reach the fifth floor. 

Back in room 510, Hana-chan was dumbfounded. His eyes barely blink... his lips numbed from the event and his feet were stuck on the floor. 

His eyes popped so big as the dream absorbed his entire body. 

His heart kept on banging on his chest... as blood rushes through his veins rapidly and consciousness filled his mind. 

Hana-chan's left hand fumbled beneath the warm blanket and touched his own skin. 

He was naked. 

Nothing but the large piece of comforting cloth covered his skin... and he was lying in a strange bed... he'd never seen before. 

He was stupefied as the night's event reeled on his mind like a ghost paralyzing his brain and body. 

His anus never hurt as much as this. 

Suddenly... a sobbing heavenly blue eyes appeared on his thoughts like it had on his dream. 

"Rakeru." The air from his lips struck the pillow supporting his head. 

What would she say when she knew about this? Would she also have those pearly tears of sadness and pale cheeks? Would she also run away and refuse to talk or see him again? 

_Would she hate me?_

A sound of footsteps on the carpeted floor came as a background in his deep reverie. 

His head inevitably turned 90 degrees upwards and his eyes watched on the newly-bathed man wearing a clean and ironed navy blue long-sleeved polo and black slacks. 

Rukawa Kaede's french fragrance spread inside the room... and his raven damp hair fell freely on his head. 

The famous sportsman bent slightly and took a chromium-plated 9mm Berretta pistol... then placed it at his back, partly covered by his pants. 

Most celebrites have either licensed or non-licensed guns for protection. Hana-chan wondered if Kaede's pistol is licensed. 

However, remembering the hands that travelled to so many places in his body... and the lips that shoved all the way to his skin... Hana-chan flinched. 

"You have a buffet reservation in the penthouse restaurant." A voice as cold as snow spoke. 

Kaede wasn't looking at the boy... so the latter thought at first... he wasn't talking to him. 

"Yes." The answer came out of his mouth naturally... but his normal mind haven't returned yet. "With you?" 

"No." 

It happened like Kaede was talking to himself and left the room without any more words to utter. 

=============================================

Hana-chan ate his first batch of foods like a robot. His mind and eyes were far away... in a place no one but him could reach. 

Not only did his red-dyed hair that caught attention... but his emotionless stature in a four-seater square table. 

He only had a single sip of his hot Danish chocolate drink... and three sickly bites of pancake in maple syrup. 

Afterwards... he had a slow walk around the hotel's grand floor... enjoying himself with the enchanting fountains of the garden like that in the Palace De La Concorde in Paris and various kinds of natural sea treasures in the aquariums inside the hotel lobby. 

Hana-chan watched closely, that his nose almost hit the glass frame of the aquarium, the orange clown fishes with black and white stripes... swimming in the water. 

"Hi!" 

It startled his quiet state. 

Beside her... a beautiful young lady appeared with a priceless smile to give a reason to a good morning. 

His eyes froze at the angelic sight and the girl, Rakeru had to snap her fingers in front of him to get him back on earth. 

"Do.You.Re-memba.me?" 

Hana-chan woke from his fantasy. Rakeru looked more radiant and pretty without make-up... but merely with her brown shoulder-length hair in low-twin-braids and simple denim pants and jacket. 

"Of course. Why would I forget someone with such beautiful eyes and smile?" 

Rakeru's cherry blush on the cheeks and curly bangs imitated an aristocratic Spanish doll and left Hana-chan dumbfounded. 

"Sankyu." She stated in a shy and soft manner. 

"What are you doing here, anyway?" 

"Ma-my fadAh Vi-sIt a frend." 

The truth is, when Fujima Kenji told her that he's going to visit a friend in Kanagawa Front Hotel, she volunteered to come with, knowing that Hana-chan was staying in the same hotel. 

"Oh. Where is he?" He turned his head in different directions. "Are you alone here?" 

"A-actu-a-ry." 

She hesitantly glanced towards the burgundy carpeted area with luxurious wooden sofa sets where a brown-haired six footer man was standing nearby and gazing at them. 

"Is that your father?" 

"YEs." Rakeru smiled and automatically tugged the boy's hand... then ran excitedly to Kenji. "Hana-chan... I... wAnt-yu to mIt my fadAh, Fujima Kenji." 

Hana-chan just smiled amicably. He didn't expect to meet Rakeru's father right on that moment. 

"Sakuragi Hanamichi the Second." Rakeru cheerfully introduced the redheaded boy to her father. 

The name startled Hana-chan like it wasn't his name at all. _The second?_ It sounded awkward and ridiculous. 

"How are you, young man?" Kenji extended his right hand. 

At first, Hana-chan was surprised and reluctant... but he easily gained his normal self and shook the hand with a smiling face and a friendly manner. 

"Never better." 

"Are you sure?" 

Kenji didn't withraw his hold on the redhead's right hand. He learned English the way Sendoh Akira did since they had been players of the Japan Team. Kenji stayed in the Japan team for seven years... then transferred to a team participating in the national Basketball league where he started as a regular player... and after three years he became both the playing captain and coach. There he remained until the present. 

"YES!" 

Kenji watched as the boy grinned with lush... and his chocolate brown eyes danced with joy and laughter. He never had the chance to be with Sakuragi Hanamichi, the boy's father, closer than playing Basketball with him on court... but only by seeing and studying his moves... he was amazed of his abilities and confidence. 

"You seem to be a carbon copy of your father." 

The older man spoke as the original Hanamichi appeared on his mind. He was absolutely amused to see Hana-chan speaking with such exuberance the way his father used to... except for the medium language. 

"You know him?" The boy asked with wonder and mirth. 

"My fadAh wAs the coach, cap-ten and manei-jah of Shoyo team when yOh fadAh joined Shohoku." Rakeru meddled proudly. "Sakuragi Hanamichi alsO hAv rEd hair." 

Hana-chan lost all the voice to speak. He couldn't nod or disagree or say anything but to absorb the informations he learned about his father. He was like a little child being toured in a place he'd never been to. 

"Well, I guess it's by instinct that I colored my hair red." The boy slid a hand over his semi-bald head as he spoke innocently. 

"Where's Rukawa, anyway?" Kenji queried. 

"I don't know." Hana-chan shrugged... less happy about it. 

Kenji smiled slightly. He was aware about Kaede's cold attitude with Hanamichi's son from Akira who heard it from Uozumi. 

"Aren't you going to look for him?" 

The older man was testing the boy and trying to make him speak his mind about the man who adopted him and raised him only... financially. However, Rakeru noticed the boy's hesitations to talk about that topic so she discreetly pinched her father at the back to stop him. 

"Maybe." Hana-chan's face went sullen. 

"I'm sorry Hana-chan, we have to go." Kenji glanced at her white gold wrist watch. "See you... and say hello to your father from me. Fujima Kenji." 

"I'll never forget your name." 

Rakeru also bid farewell and they walked away. 

"Dad... are you going somewhere?" The girl asked as they went farther from Hana-chan. 

"Nowhere. I have no work for today." 

"What? Then why do we have to leave him this soon?" Rakeru's brows knitted from the great impact the answer had on her. 

"Why won't we?" 

"Dad, you could've at least invited him for a coffee or a brunch... or whatever." 

"Ok." Kenji suddenly pivoted his foot and faced the area where they left Hana-chan. 

"Are you serious?" Rakeru gripped her father's hand tightly." 

Kenji smiled at his only child... his little princess. "Rakeru, if you want the boy, go GET him." 

The man walked back and followed Hana-chan who was returning to the aquariums. His daughter tugged by him. 

"Dad, are you sure about this?" With nervousness creeping on her body, she asked. 

"Yes my princess. Just watch and learn." 

Rakeru followed her father until they reached Hana-chan. 

"Hey." The man said and caught the boy's attention instantly. 

"Oh. You're back." 

"Do you want to go out with us?" Kenji invited with a pleasant look. "I have this wonderful place to show you." 

-tsuzuku- 


	16. Meeting the Ends

**Q: What makes you think Kaede is gay?**

A: Kaede may or may not be gay, depending on how one perceived the official Slam Dunk episodes, movies and mangas. For those who believes Kaede is gay and are willing to read yaoi fictions such as this, then for entertainment sake, Kaede is gay. 

**Q: Is Rakeru mad at Hana-chan?**

A: In chapter 15, Hana-chan had a terrible dream that Rakeru loathed him. After realizing it's only a dream, he's only fear is that Rakeru might discover what happened to Kaede and him after the party for Coach Anzai. 

**Q: What are the events that are part of the dream?**

A: Beginning from chapter 14 until Hana-chan woke up in Chapter 15. 

**Q: Is this a KaedexHana jr. yaoi?**

A: We will find out on the coming chapters but I will be open for your suggestions if Kaede and Hana-chan will end up together. 

**Q: Does Fujima likes Hanamichi Sr.?**

A: No, he doesn't. He just finds it amazing that Hana-chan is a carbon copy of Hanamichi. 

**Q: Do Kaede and Hana-chan have the same birthdate? When is Hana-chan's birthday?**

A: Yes they do, so Hana-chan's birthday, I suppose is January 1. 

**Q: If Hana-chan's a deliquent child, then why he seems so nice?**

A: We have this stereotyping that deliquent child are evil, selfish and can never be polite. Delinquent child are just those who break the rules often, but it doesn't mean they are the meanest of all. It's ironic, that sometimes, those who follow rules so much, are the ones who wishes bad things for other people. 

**

Chapter Sixteen

Before the Ends Meet

**

Hana-chan had a great time. Kenji brought Rakeru and he in the urban streets of Kanagawa and showed him the Shohoku High School that had crossed changes and renovations since Hanamichi's time. 

There was nothing more to lift his soul than to see things that had a relation with his father. Kenji also talked about Hana-chan's mother and where she met Hanamichi. 

When their stomachs demanded for foods, Kenji brought them to a Japanese restaurant. It was Ouzumi's first branch of his restaurant that expanded to the lands of Los Angeles in America. 

Moreover, Hana-chan didn't fail to mention about his acquaintance with Ouzumi. 

"Hey, that's a detective." Rakeru exclaimed and pointed to Hana-chan a man sitting in a table across them. 

They saw a man in beige coat and gray hat... eating alone in the table. 

"Nice." Hana-chan pretended that he was interested. 

"You know, your mother had a long black hair and brown eyes." Kenji said, while munching a Maki roll inside his mouth. "A typical Japanese for me, though she's undoubtedly pretty." 

Hana-chan smiled. A very weak smile. 

"I envy people like you who saw my parents alive." 

Rakeru kept in silence as the conversation hit the dramatic spot. Hana-chan was apparently serious and even if she's only twelve years old, she knows how to draw the line of her limits. 

Swirling the steel fork around the bowl of Tuna Teriyaki, Hana-chan gloomily looked at Kenji. 

"My dad talks about them so rare." Hana-chan muttered. 

Kenji observed the sullen tanned face of the Japanese child, raised in the American culture. It wouldn't take a genius to lay assumptions about the truth behind Hana-chan's statement. 

_My dad talks about him so rare._

Even though he expected Kaede to love Hana-chan like his own child because he's Hanamichi's son, Kenji wouldn't be surprised if the opposite came in action in the real world. 

Kaede was very frustrated when he left Japan fourteen eyars ago and it wouldn't take months for him to recover, but years. 

However, Kenji's intelligent predicting abiltiy, that he used in coaching Basketball teams, failed him. 

It took fourteen long and grueling years for Kaede Rukawa to recover. And until now, Hanamichi's death was still creeping inside his blood like an old insect that never say die. 

_If only Hanamichi is alive, this child won't be like this._ Kenji thought to himself. In his five years of friendship with Akira Sendoh, there never was a day that Akira didn't speak of the name Hanamichi. He learned about Hanamichi's life from frequent stories of Akira, and he's very aware about Hanamichi's plan for his son. 

Coach Anzai once told him that when Hanamichi was still alive, he talked to him. Hanamichi made him promise like it's a martial law, that when his son grew up; he would coach him in Basketball. 

Hana-chan will be the best Basketball player in the whole world. 

"Hana-chan." Kenji began with a bit of reluctance. "Do you play Basketball?" 

Hana-chan remebered what a poor boy he could be when it comes to Basketball. "No." 

It startled Kenji, though he didn't show it physically. 

"No? Your father was a good Basketball player." 

"I know. My dad too." 

"Don't you want to learn?" 

"Impossible." 

"Sure you can. I'll teach you, and if you come back to America, Kaede will be there to continue our lessons." 

Hana-chan sighed. "I doubt that. Dad is too cold to me." 

Kenji received a pang of pity from what the child said, while Rakeru remained quiet in her seat beside her father while finishing her bowl of ramen. 

"I wonder why." Hana-chan uttered. "If not for my nanny in America, I would never be able to know he's the one who adopted me." 

Suddenly, like a thunder bolt that mingles in a cold rain, Rakeru rolled her eyes. 

"Bee-cAs yO fadaH wAs dee On-ly mAn yO dAd evAH lAv." 

"Rakeru." Kenji looked at his daughter with the authority to shut her mouth. 

And Rakeru was plastered to remain stationed in her place and her mouth closed. 

"What do you mean?" Hana-chan glanced at the young lady who in a sudden was strickened with silence. 

"Don't mind that kid." Kenji hoped his smile was identical to Akira that could shape a conversation in his own way. "She's just too occupied with films and TV shows." 

"My father was the only man my dad ever loved?" Hana-chan persisted in querying. "Definitely, they're best friends." 

_More than best friends._ The father and daughter thought to themselves in unison. 

"Yes of course." Kenji said. "Yes they were best friends." 

There was no lie in that statement. Kaede and Hanamichi were indeed the best of friends. 

********************************

Walking across the shining marbled floor and the magnificent Venetian carpets, Hana-chan wore a genuine smile he never had before. 

Hearing things about his parents filled that big empty hole in his heart that seek for his origins. He felt incomplete without knowing about his parents. 

He took the elevator until the fifth floor and approached his room door with a keycard on his palm. 

Once the door opened, he entered and breathed for air. 

He just had the time of his life. How blissful it could be to hear about your parents' lives while seeing a pretty Japanese young lady? 

As he pressed the on-button for the chandelier light inside the room, a figure sitting near the coffee table welcomed him. 

"Where had you been?" The figure spoke sternly and authoritatively. 

"Somewhere." Hana-chan murmured as he slipped from his shoes and socks, and plunged himself down in the soft western bed. 

"This is Kanagawa, not L.A." 

"I'm fifteen." Hana-chan counter-attacked while snuggling with a huge cotton-soft pillow and reminscing about his beautiful day. "I can manage myself." 

"Kanagawa is just like any place in world. You might endanger yourself." 

"Hey, I grew up without you by my side. Don't tell me you're getting over-protected now that I'm fifteen?" The child's brows knitted. 

"Don't raise your voice at me." 

"And now you're becoming a father to me." Hana-chan rose to sit on the bed and faced Kaede like a man-to-man. "You're my dad, yet I feel like I'm the son of the famous Kaede Rukawa. Why? Is there a venom in becoming a popular sportsman that your heart is eaten out?" 

In a quick motion, Kaede stood from the chair and approached the protesting child. He armed his right hand with all the might he could get and bat Hana-chan's youthful face with the back of his hand. 

Hana-chan's head reacted initially from the force and his head almost collided with the bed. As the child realized that he was hit, he felt the wound vibrating against his cheek and increasing its pain. Like a light bulb that when you stick your eyes to, the longer you stare the brighter the light. 

Touching his painful fresh bruise, Hana-chan glared at Kaede with all the resentment his heart had kept. 

"I HATE YOU!" 

Hana-chan readied himself, slipped on his Birkenstock sandals and walked away from the room, while Kaede stayed mute and watched him leave. 

It was dark outside the Kanagawa Front Hotel. The moon and the stars beautified the evening full of lights, yet Hana-chan didn't know where to go. 

The paths were clear, yet he didn't know what to take. 

He went astray. He walked along the streets of Kanagawa from here to there... not remembering what he had passed. It didn't matter if he got lost. He had been lost all his life. 

Finding a bay to share his loneliness and miseries with, Hana-chan decided to stay in the nearby waters. There's a wooden bridge people used when riding a boat, so the boat won't need to huddle itself in the soil ground of the shallow water. 

Hana-chan walked silently across the bridge and stopped at the edge. He gazed at the wide bay that looked like a dark black water at night. 

He had lived an irrational and insignificant life. In his childhood, he envied his playmates who went home happily and their parents, coming from their works, would have a bag of chips and candies for them. 

As he grew older, as he seek for a masuline figure to show him the dos and donts of pleasing a girl, he seek to a nothing-land. 

When he needed a mother to lean on at times when the world seemed unfair, he cuddled himself... alone in the dark. 

Only Carla filled those emptiness, yet it wasn't completely filled. 

It's not the first time he intended to end everything. He had thought of it hundreds of times but whenever he's about to do it, he sees the face of his father. 

He didn't know how his father looks like, but the eyes of solemnity pushing towards him, made him feel it's his father. 

Stopping Hana-chan to kill the life from him was born. 

However, at this moment, when everything is crystal clear that his father and mother were dead and there's nothing more to await him in the coming future, he's fully confident to meet the end. 

He lifted one foot and allowed it to float inches above the seemingly cold water. The blue waters will be his salvation. The one to solve all his grievances and bring him to a paradise where he could be with his beloved parents. 

His foot became densed. It would fall in seconds... sooner and sooner... 

"Don't." A masculine voice called and it stopped him to meet his doom. 

Hana-chan didn't glance at the one who mingled in his entrance to paradise, but to the waters below. 

"Leave me alone." 

"Don't end your life, kid." 

"You have no idea what life I have." Hana-chan's voice began to own a voice of self-pity. 

The man inched nearer to him, slowly and prudently, assuring that the boy won't jump in the waters until he takes a grip on him. 

"Whatever it is. Don't waste your life." 

"It's a fucking waste already." 

"I used to say that when I was your age." The man kept on lifting a foot nearer to the boy. 

"I'm not you, asshole." 

Finally, the man reached the edge of the bridge and stood beside the boy. 

"This also used to be my breeding place. When I want to end my life, I would go here and intend to." 

"Don't you meddle in my life. You don't know me, maddahfuckah!" 

The man then spoke as if he didn't hear the boy talked. 

"If you end it here, you wouldn't know what beauty there is to see." 

"There's no beauty for me to see." Hana-chan responded stubbornly. 

"Yes you do. Do you ever wonder what life you would have ten or twenty years from now? Who will be your wife? How many children would you have? And meet someone you've always dreamt to meet?" 

Hana-chan's copper brown eyes became wet and his cheeks turned red against the moonlight. 

"Everyone that I long to see is dead." 

"Who do you want to meet, kid?" 

Hana-chan sobbed... harder and harder as he remembers his parents that he haven't seen in the past that he could procure. 

"What's your name?" The man murmured. 

The boy tilted his head down while crying. 

"Hanamichi Sakuragi." And he cried harder as he spoke the name of his father. 

The man smiled a little. 

"I guess we have the same name." The man said and Hana-chan automatically glanced at the man's face for the very first time. The boy stared at the man's copper brown eyes with scrutiny. Those eyes looked so familiar. 

Suddenly, after staring with the boy's eyes too, the man took off his cloth hat and revealed his tan face with a brown beard and mustache and brown short messy hair. 

"I guess I'm your father." 

-to-be-continued- 


	17. Unknown

Chapter Seventeen

Unknown

Hana-chan stared closely at the man who claims to be his real father. 

"It's been so long, my son." A twinkle in the strange man's copper brown eyes caressed the boy's heart. "Last time I saw you, you were just a baby." 

Hana-chan had never seen his father even in pictures. He dreams of him, but it's not enough to recognize the first Hanamichi Sakuragi in person. 

"My dad is dead." He murmured. 

As soon as those words came out of the boy's mouth, the man automatically grabbed his arms and gripped it hard yet gentle in the manner. 

"Look into my eyes, son and tell me I'm a fraud." 

Those eyes gave him the key to see through the truth without reason. Hana-chan wasn't able to control himself. He leaned towards the stranger and hugged him tight. 

The two men embraced each other under the moonlight. 

"How come people believe you're dead?" Hana-chan queried... without taking his arms around his father. 

"I survived the car accident. The truck hit the side where your mum was and it took her life." Hanamichi squeezed his eyes... regretting it ever happened. "No one knows I survive but your mother's parents and my mum. I told them to tell everybody that I'm already dead." 

"But why, dad?" 

"I blame myself for the death of your mother. I left Japan a month after when I could walk already. I almost broke my left leg from the accident. Then I flew to Singapore where I spent the next twelve years of my life." 

"And leave me alone?" Hana-chan finally retrieved himself from the hug and looked straight at his father with a building fury. 

"I didn't leave you. Kaede Rukawa adopted you. He has all the money in the world to raise you. I'm not a rich man, what can I give you?" 

Hana-chan's tears fell on his cheeks. His anger boiled inside and he pushed his father's shoulders away from him. 

"Then why didn't you just bury me with my mum?" 

Hanamichi was stunned. He never thought his son could speak like that. Hana-chan seemed to have all the rage in the world as his burden. 

"Aren't you happy in America? Aren't you happy living in luxury?" 

"What's so happy about people befriending you so you can treat them for snacks? And your girlfriend loving your money? Huh?" 

Hanamichi felt sorry about his son's life in America. 

"What did Kaede do?" 

"The hell! He never see me. I never knew he's the one financing my needs if not for my nanny's persistent research about him." 

Hanamichi tried to pull his son closer to him again and feel his warmth... but Hana-chan shove him away. 

"I bet you had a great life in Singapore... without a single worry about your son growing up away from you." 

"Look, son, I... I trust Kaede so much that he'll take care of you." 

"Damn! That fucking trust!" 

And Hana-chan ran away... ignoring the yells of his father. He wanted to be alone. He didn't know where to go... and all he wanted was to run and run and run. He badly wants to run away from his problem. 

*****************************

Exhaustion was unnoticeable. Hana-chan stepped on the marbled floors of the Kanagawa Front Hotel with numbed senses. The warm greetings of the employees, the beauty of the magnificent lobby and the people around were nothing to call his attention. 

Except when he noticed a security guard talking at someone in one of the european couches. 

There was a brown-haired girl sleeping in the couch with her eyes blinking so cute. 

_Rakeru..._

Hana-chan inched quickly towards the location of the girl and the security guard. 

"What's happening here?" The boy asked and when Rakeru saw him, she instantly hugged him. 

"Da-gErl-a-frEnd-of-yOrs, sir?" 

"Yes." Hana-chan caressed Rakeru's hair gently. He was deaf to hear what the security guard was saying. All he cared about was the little girl in his arms... sobbing. 

The security guard left them. 

"Are you all right?" Hana-chan mumbled while brushing outwards the soft brown strands of Rakeru's hair. 

"Where hAv yA been, Hana-chan? Yo dad tOld mee yO not in ya rUm. WEr u bEEn?" 

Hana-chan thought about his meeting with his real father. When Rakeru mentioned 'dad', he thought if she's talking about Kaede or Hanamichi. 

"Why are you looking for me?" 

Rakeru looked at his eyes and grinned lovely. 

"It's my birthday two days from now. I'm having a party at our house. Can you come?" 

There was no certainty until when he'll be in Japan. Hana-chan wanted to say 'yes of course', but with his current situation, he wanted to fly to America as soon as possible. 

"Please... say yes." The girl plead. 

"You waited for me here just to ask me that?" 

"Please..." 

Their arms were still wrapped around each other. Hana-chan didn't know what to respond... until he noticed a pair of serious sapphire blue eyes directed to him. 

"Dad..." 

Rakeru heard his mumbling so she followed the location where Hana-chan's eyes were looking. 

Kaede inched towards them. 

"Go to your room. I'll take care of her." Kaede insisted and Hana-chan followed. The boy was about to enter the elevator when he changed his mind and returned to Kaede and Rakeru. "So stubborn." 

"No, dad. I don't trust her to you." 

Kaede was shocked and he didn't let that shock to rule over him. He spoke to Rakeru. "Leave this hotel now or I'll call the security." 

"She's not going anywhere." Hana-chan pulled Rakeru nearer to him and held her wrist protectively. 

"Don't test my temper." Kaede warned. 

"I'm not like my father who leaves people behind." Hana-chan said with toughness. 

"Don't talk like that about your father." 

"You're the same, dad. You care nothing about but yourselves." 

Suddenly, a hotel employee approached them. "I'm sorry, sir but if you have a little misunderstanding, you can talk about it on your room." 

Kaede and Hana-chan looked nowhere. They didn't pay heed on the various eyes staring at them, but Rakeru was and she insisted the two men to stop. 

"No, Rakeru. You will not leave alone." Hana-chan said with toughness. "I'll accompany you to your home." 

Hana-chan was about to leave Kaede, when he stopped beside him and looked straight at Kaede's darkening sapphire blue eyes. 

"I know something you don't about my father." The boy mumbled with threatening eyes. 

Kaede was alarmed. He watched as Hana-chan left with the little brown-haired girl. Could it be possible that Hana-chan knew something so big that it affected him so much, in two days? 

Kaede had no idea how it could be possible, but what he's certain of, is that his adopted child knows something he suppose to know. 

-to-be-continued- 


	18. Building Blocks

**INCESSANT DESIRE -- INCESSANT DESIRE -- INCESSANT DESIRE -- INCESSANT DESIRE **

Chapter Eighteen 

Building Blocks

Silence captured the entire room. 

The curtain's dark hue was dark enough to blind the light from outside, but it was the yellow sunlight that streaks across the uncovered part of the window and hitting his face; that woke him from slumber. 

The clock said it was 9 in the morning. 

Hana-chan had a very busy night, but he still woke up early. There's something unusual today that took all his sleepiness aside. 

He slipped on to his slippers. He scratched his eyes playfully and yawned then he noticed something new in the coffee table. 

Approaching the table with curiosity building inside him, Hana-chan knew that there was a Tennis rocket placed over the table. 

He lifted it for a closer look. The rocket was electric blue in color and shining like a fresh apple fruit, the strings crossing on the head were intact and perfectly white. 

On the collar of the rocket, a white grand ribbon was attached with a little glittering silver envelope. 

Hana-chan opened the envelope and saw a card with words written by hand. He read it silently. 

Meet me at basement parking. 10am. 

Bring this rocket. 

Hana-chan returned the card in the envelope. The note wasn't addressed to anyone and the name of the sender wasn't also written. 

There's no one residing on that room but him, so taking the risk of assuming that it's for him, wasn't that a big risk at all. 

******************************

His feet stepped on the hard floor of the basement parking, 15 minutes after 10am. 

Hana-chan was armed with a pair of LeBron Basketball Shoes, gray cargo shorts and plain white shirt; and he held the rocket on his right hand. His copper brown eyes roamed from left to right, back and forth... wondering if the rocket and the letter was really for him. 

As fast as a gush of running water, a red two-door Porsche car drove to his front. The window slid down and Hana-chan saw Kaede Rukawa wearing a black eyewear and holding the wheel. 

Kaede uttered no word, but it seemed innate to Hana-chan's understanding that he must get inside the car. 

Silence ruled them at first, but as the car found light outside the basement, Hana-chan decided to put life inside the car. He smirked mischievously at ')'ÿ8i'‰'©'ÿϑé''!)'#I'%i''‰')©'+É'-ÿÿÿ1ÿ3ÿ5ÿ7ÿÿ¯";É"=é"?"ÿ/"CI"Ei"ÿ 


	19. EPISODE I: Complicated

EPISODE I: More than Complicated

Notredame High School, Monday

"Hey!" Billy snapped his fingers in front of Hana-chan's face. "Are you all right?" 

Hana-chan blinked twice and returned on earth. "Yeah..." 

"You seem out of your consciousness." Billy questioned. They were sitted in one of the tables in the Notredame Cafeteria... facing each other. 

"I'm..." 

"Jet lag?" 

"Uh..." Hana-chan stared at his friend for he couldn't explain his present condition. "Yeah." 

"So, how's Florence? Wait, wait... Japan first? I've never been to any of those." 

Hana-chan wasn't able to answer. His mind went inside his new house, in Kaede Rukawa's permanent residence in Los Angeles. The mahogany towering walls... the shining marbled floors and Egyptain carpets. It was completely a luxurious mansion. 

"Are you sure you're all right?" Billy's eyebrows frowned extremely. Hana-chan had been absent in school for a week and now that he's back, he seemed to be imprisoned in the places he'd been to. Or something affected him there. 

"Woah,woah,woah... welcome back Hanamichi." Brian approached them with his two other friends; a black American named Sean and a blondie like him named Dwayne. 

"How's Japan, little redhead?" Sean tapped Hana-chan's shoulder. 

"Why don't you leave us alone?" Billy said. 

"Oops!" Dwayne spoke with sarcasm. "I think we're interrupting their private talk. Are you breaking up?" 

The three football jockies boisterously laughed that caught other peole's attentions. 

"Is he prettier than Cher, huh?" Sean uttered on Hana-chan's ear. "Brian won't approve to that." 

Brian toughly pressed his palms down on the table and faced the redheaded boy. "So now you're a homosexual?" 

Hana-chan's fury burnt. Quickly like a thunder bolt, he stood from his seat and punched Brian on the nose with all his might. 

It angered Brian not only because his nose was hurt and bleeding, but because several people saw how he was challenged by a known-loser Hanamichi Sakuragi. 

"Too defensive, boy." Brian intended to let him pay with a jab on the face, but Hana-chan was able to evade his fist and went back for a knuckle-hit on Brian's stomach. 

Sean and Dwayne held Hana-chan's arms, then Brian hit the boy on the jaw. 

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Mayers suddenly appeared. When she saw Hana-chan touching his own jaw and apparently he was hurt, Mrs. Mayers approached him and placed her arms around his shoulders. "What happened to you?" 

"He jabbed me first." Brian defended himself and his two friends spoke in the second in motion. 

"And you hit him too?" The principal asked with her thin eyebrows frowning to the maximum. 

"Well..." 

"Brian, I don't believe he would hit you without you starting it." 

"What?" 

"You don't know whose kid you are bashing." Silence dominated the entire cafeteria as every person looked at the scene. "He's the son of Kaede Rukawa." 

Everyone was stunned, even Hana-chan himself. 

_He's the son of Kaede Rukawa._ It echoed inside Hana-chan's head... hitting the walls of his skull. 

Hana-chan's whole body weakened. As murmurs began to bubble around... he felt himself evaporarting little by little. 

_NO!_ He took his knapsack and ran away... away from those murmurs... from those people... from anyone. 

Rukawa's Mansion, LA

Hana-chan was inside the quiet and serene den of the mansion. 

He was lying on the sofa bed... with his mind in a far away land. 

He thought when he had found his father, his problems will all be solved, but it even made his life complicated. 

Suddenly, he felt fingers running through his long muscular legs. It sent slight tickles to his nervous system that's enough to arouse his testicles. The fingers crossed his hip, then his tight waist... passing inside his shirt and caressed his chest. 

He saw dark and deep sapphire blue eyes and he was drowned. 

He felt wet and warm lips touching his and he summoned to its comforting feeling. He played his lips with those tempting lips... loving its softness and tranquility. 

Their tongues licked, twirled and waltzed with each other. 

Simultaneously, in the door, Carla was standing and watching the scene with tears flowing on her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she's seeing. 

Hana-chan was already a son to her. For the past fourteen years, she took care of him. She's the one who wiped his tears when he cried, the one who comforted him when he was hurt and the one who was there when he needed light. 

Kaede was absolutely too old for him and he should stand as his father. 

Anyone who had loved a child wouldn't be happy to see that child in detoured life. 

Next Morning

Carla put down the oozing-hot cup of coffee... on the table... right in front of Kaede. 

The sportsman was busy reading the newspaper. Carla didn't want to disturb him but that might be her only chance to talk with him. 

"Mr. Rukawa." Carla mumbled. Her trembling hands were kept inside her pockets. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need to talk to you." 

Kaede merely looked at her to show that he's listening. 

"I saw you... and your son... do-do..." Carla was really quivering. "Doing some-thing... last night." 

Kaede's eyebrowas rose up and he stared at the helper's face intently. Carla was terrified from his intensified look. 

"I mean... you-you are his father." The helper uttered her words with a maximized speed. "The-child-grew-up-without-a-dad-to-teach-him-how-to-be-a-man. Now-that-you-are-here-I-hope..." 

Kaede hovered for next word, but Carla's throat seemed to turn dry. 

When Carla had no words to say anymore, the sportsman returned his eyes on the newspaper and mumbled stoically. "Pack your things and leave." 

Carla was shocked. She knew Kaede wouldn't change his mind no matter how she pleads. The sportsman must've found her approach as disrespectful, but Carla was certain she did the right thing. 

Carla prudently entered Hana-chan's bedroom with her bag on her hand. 

The boy was apparently naked and a thick blanket covered him. Kaede must have carried him there. 

"Hana..." Carla caressed the boy's semi-bald head lovingly. "Good bye." Tears fell from her eyes as she kissed the boy on the cheek. Then, she left a letter for him on the bedside table. 

-to-be-continued- 


	20. Second Acquaintance

Episode II:

Disclaimer: Aside from Hanamichi Sakuragi and Kaede Rukawa, there are two famous names mentioned in this chapter. I definitely have no right to own their names... but the way I used their names was not a very grave matter... so I hope for your consideration. 

Note: From chapter 15, all scenes that came next are not dreams. Don't worry, I will tell it straight if it's a dream. I know I disappointed many of you for making Hanamichi alive, especially my sister, but I hope you would still give this fiction a chance. Having Hanamichi in the flesh would make the story more interesting. Trust me! 

Hana-chan hit his cigarette stick and blew it off with a very straight smoke. 

He was laid back on a leather couch with his feet relaxing over the table and his legs were widely separated. 

Suddenly, a muscular caucasian man wearing nothing but a black cargo pants, perched beside the redheaded boy. The man's hair was long and tied at his back with a ponytail. He had a silver barbel pierced at the end of his left eyebrow, below his lower lip and in the bud of his right light-brown nipple. 

The man placed his muscled arm around Hana-chan's shoulder and neared his nose on the boy's jaw to smell him lasciviously. 

"Are you hot?" The man hoarsely whispered on his ear. The man was holding a bottle of beer on his left hand and that bottle seductively ran across the boy's long thigh. 

Hana-chan was staring nowhere... as if he wasn't aware of the man's movements towards him. It's been a month since Carla left him and since then... Hana-chan's messed life went even more astray. 

"Maybe we can have some excitement..." The man plunged his wet teeth on the boy's jaw and bit it softly. 

"Hey! It's time for a pictorial!" A brunette tall man came with a camera on his hands. "Take your clothes off!" 

Hana-chan's newfound pals that he met in a bar were non-highschool graduates and they earned a living through gay pornographies on the internet. There were five of them and they were all boys so they just had to suck each other to have something for survival. 

Now that Hana-chan agreed to have pictorials with them, they became very certain that their internet site would be more successful with a new and younger look. 

"Take off your clothes Hana." The man with a camera, Danny, came towards the boy and unzipped his pants. 

When Hana-chan was fully naked, Danny prepared his camera and studied through the lens, the perfect angle to take a shot. 

The caucasian man, Arthur, was also naked and he abruptly seized Hana-chan down there. Then the camera flashed. 

"Good!" Danny remarked. "Another one." 

Hana-chan's face didn't change from the start. He wore an emotionless face that was really hard to recognize. 

*******************************

Hanamichi stamped down his foot on the cemented ground of the airport. After several hours of crossing lands and seas, he was finally in Los Angeles, California. 

He had hired a private investigator to research about Hana-chan's life in America and it shocked him to know what a terrible life his son was going through. Hanamichi planned to open a case to claim Hana-chan from Kaede and reach Los Angeles next month, but something really made him come there sooner than he expected. 

The private investigator sent him a CD with the copies of Hana-chan's pornographies on the internet. Shock was a simple word to describe Hanamichi's initial reaction. He was close in falling to a coma from what he saw. 

No. His son's life was going nowhere. A single day could ruin Hana-chan's life more, so Hanamichi dared not to waste a single second in saving his son's life. It was his responsibility that Hana-chan grew up as a delinquent kid. 

When Hana-chan was still a little baby in Yohko's arms, Hanamichi dreamed about his life. Hana-chan would be very successful and a bright future awaits him. 

But now, it seemed like it was all a dream not to come true... for Hana-chan had become a rebel kid who wastes his life in cigarettes, alcohol and pornographies. 

*******************************

Kaede stood still inside the elevator of one of the finest hotels in Los Angeles. 

This afternoon, after his practice with the LA Lakers Team, he received a note from the gym's receptionist. The note absolutely caught his attention that he actually followed what the note ordered him. 

It was a short note addressed to him and asking him to go to the penthouse restaurant of the said hotel at 8pm. 

Below the note, a name was written and it was the name he haven't spoken for a long time. 

Hanamichi Sakuragi. 

It had been fourteen years, but Kaede still remembered Hanamichi's penmanship from each curve and each line. 

Kaede's reason lacked. He couldn't explain how it could happen... what on earth made him trust the letter? All he knew was that he was there inside the elevator... heading towards the penthouse to meet the writer of the note who claimed to be Hanamichi. 

Once that the elevator's door opened, Kaede's heart thumped faster and faster. It never beat as hard and as fast before... even when he had a game against Shaquille O'Neal or Jason Kidd. 

He could hear his feet hitting the carpeted floor. The murmurs of the people around seemed to clog his ear. His eyes focused nowhere but to the magnificent double door of the penthouse restaurant. 

The door was opened. 

Circular tables filled the area and rich guests were perched on it. The dark velvety sky outside the vast glass windows added romance to the place. 

"May I please know your name, sir?" The restaurant's male employee in a white formal polo, approached Kaede. Definitely, he knew Kaede Rukawa but it was an ethic in restaurant management to treat their guest with respect. 

Before eating in the restaurant, there should be a reservation first, so the employee asked Kaede his name to check for any reservation made and the table number to be certain. 

"Kaede Rukawa." He replied stoically. 

"This way, sir." The employee directed Kaede towards a certain place. A huge curtain hang freely in one corner and the employee opened it a bit to let Kaede enter and then closed it once more. 

It was a special room for guests who wanted to have privacy. Kaede was ansolutely aware of it. 

The beauty of the night sky was totally revealing on the room. Lighted sky-blue candles filled the sides of the room and the circular table for illumination. And a very romantic slow tune was played. 

Then, Kaede noticed a figure sat on the other end of the table with its head tilted down. 

"Who are you?" Kaede queried. He stared closely as the figure tilted its head up and revealed a face that Kaede incessantly longed to see again. 

Hanamichi looked at him straight and waited for him to speak. 

Unfortunately, Kaede uttered no word, so they merely gazed upon each other's eyes. 

//to//be//continued// 


	21. EPISODE II: Inevitable Changes

EPISODE 3: 

Prepared... assured... confident... 

Hanamichi had been planning for this moment for a decade and a half. It was the most awaited moment in his life when he would finally reveal to Kaede the deepest secret. 

A pair of almond-shaped brown eyes that glowed like copper met Kaede's mesmerized face. There was no trace of anger or blaming in the former's face... but a careful look on what Kaede would do. 

Hanamichi had shaved his beard and he looked as fresh and young as ever. 

The famous sportsman's heart pumped quickly... and his hot blood flooded in his veins. 

"I'm sorry." Those were the first words that came from Hanamichi's mouth, docile and calm. He expected Kaede to grow like a fierceful lion in his presence. 

Silence was enough... 

Kaede leaped towards the perched Hanamichi, grabbed him from the nape and kissed him desperately. Kaede swooshed his longing tongue inside the warm cavern of Hanamichi's mouth... he played and danced with him until the sensation betrayed them. 

Hanamichi's main purpose for inviting Kaede to a dinner... was forgotten. The legs he readied in case he would end with a grueling fight with Kaede, laid weak under Kaede's weight... and the lips he trained to speak of his reclamation to his son... were moving passionately with Kaede Rukawa's. 

The sportsman's left hand travelled downwards to Hanamichi's leather belt then inserting under the latter's polo. He flattened his burning palm to the skin he missed very much and lovingly felt its real presence. 

"Ah..." Hanamichi moaned as he continuously kissed with the man he dreamt about in every day and night that went by. "Kaede..." 

They were both weak under each other's touch... that Hanamichi fell on the carpeted floor of the exclusive room of the restaurant and Kaede rode over him. 

Hanamichi's neck was still like a swan... long, delicate and deliciously salty. As Kaede feasted on his neck and collarbone over and over... he maneuvered his drumming fingers inside Kaede's cotton shirt... from the very muscled waist towards the broad and hard chest. 

"Mmm..." Hanamichi closed his eyes as he relinquished in the sexual but romantic ministrations of the famous sportsman. "Ahh..." 

Kaede blinked once... twice and thrice. 

He was welcomed by the wonderful sunlight coming from the huge window... freed from curtains and blinds. Suddenly, as consciousness entered him, he realized soft touches in his down-under. 

The feeling was real and beautiful... "Hmm... Hanamichi..." He moaned. 

"Yes..." Hana-chan levelled his lips over Kaede's and smiled. "It's me..." And plunged his lips towards the older man. 

As Kaede responded with the angel's loving, he felt the oddness of the nirvana he was seeking. Kaede opened his eyes and saw similar pair of copper brown eyes but its effect on him was different. 

In a surprising move, Kaede pushed the boy away from him. The strength of his athlete's muscles toppled the boy down to the floor. 

"What's the matter?" Hana-chan could feel the pain in his buttocks but he concentrated more on Kaede's strange behavior. 

Kaede stared at the boy's lonely face... then he wiped his wet lips with his hand and went towards the bathroom. 

"Dad... Dad...!" Hana-chan tried to catch him but Kaede locked the oakwood door of the bathroom and ignored the yelling of the boy. "Dad...!" 

Kaede pressed his palms on the royal blue tiles of the faucet and gazed at his reflection on the clear mirror. His raven-black hair was messed and his thick bangs covered his entire forehead. 

He spent the night with Hanamichi. After a romantic and desperate love-making in the exclusive room of the restaurant, they talked about anything except about Hana-chan and their lives in love, had dinner with fancy candlelights and got drunk in Margaritas and Vodkas. 

Then... another round of love-making with their heads swirling and their bodies warmed. 

Kaede was the happiest man last night. He longed to caress his Hanamichi. He cared a zilch of Hanamichi's hiding from him... what's important was that Hanamichi's alive and he's back in his life. 

The afternoon of that same day... Kaede, while having a swim in his indoor pool, received a call in his cellular phone from Hanamichi. 

"I'd love to." Kaede smiled... a smile he didn't for a very long time. He was sitting on a plastic chair and clothed with a white bathrobe. 

"We have a lot of things to talk about." Hanamichi said on the other line. 

"I'll expect you tomorrow." Kaede muttered. He wanted to say 'I love you' before Hanamichi hangs up, but something stopped him. He ended the call and stared his cellular phone. 

Suddenly, warm lips pecked from the bottom of his backbone towards his nape. Hana-chan licked the droplets of water on the surface of Kaede's nape to make it dry. 

"Who was that?" The boy murmured, then savoured the sportsman's earlobe. 

Kaede didn't mind Hana-chan's actions. He was thinking about doing crazy things with Hanamichi. That's what he loved. 

When Kaede stood from the chair, Hana-chan suddenly seized his waist, untied his robe and inserted two hands inside his black trunks. 

"I wanna do it with you..." Hana-chan whispered... trying to seduce the ice-block sportsman. "I want you to touch me..." 

Kaede didn't want any other touch on his skin. He pulled the boys' hands away from him and spoke in an emotionless tone. "Get.Loss." 

Hana-chan stepped aside and watched Kaede leaving through the door. 

tobecontinued 


End file.
